Taken Away
by small-ant38
Summary: Kurt's bag is found next to his car one night. The boy is nowhere to be seen. Everyone looks for him but they don't have a clue of where he could be. SLASH, rated M for language and maybe M/M action later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Laying on the grass, Puck was smoking a cigaret. It was ten in the evening and the school week was finally over.

There was a storm not far from Lima and Puck could see the lightnings and hear the sounds of the storm from his garden. No one was home. He had had an argument with his mother a few hours ago and when he had come back home her and Sarah weren't there. Puck was not worried though, he knew they spent a lot of time at his Nana's.

Puck felt bad for his Nana, she really loved him and was always asking after him but he never found time to go see her. He might be a badass, family counted a lot for him.

It reminded him of Rachel Berry saying that glee club was a family. He laughed at the thought of it, a family where everyone had already been at least making-out with each other, if not had sex. It would be a hell of an incestuous family. At least, they never got bored there. There was always some shit to tell about someone to make a big mess of the club.

Puck didn't like to admit that he liked glee club and he'd have punched in the face anyone who'd dare to say it. But still he spent a really good time there, he loved music and what they sang was not always some shitty girlie song so it was cool. And he really enjoyed singing along with others like they did. And there was something more, something he had discovered in glee club. Okay, it sounded rather cheesy and lame and everything you want but still, he liked the way everyone was ready to stand up for the others even though they weren't really friends. Thinking about it, Puck wondered why it wasn't the same inside of the football team. They were always trying to find a detail to put you down and laugh at you, and they were the ones who were supposed to be his friends. Of course Puck had been like them once but he had stopped when he had realized that the gay kid or the wheel chair boy were not half as bad as he thought they were.

When his phone rang, Puck considered not answering but he didn't want his mother to be mad at him until the next day so he took the call.

"Hi."

"Noah ? Are you home ?" His mother asked.

"Yep why ?"

" Could you take Sarah to her nanny tomorrow morning ? Your Nana doesn't feel very well I'm going to stay with her the whole day." She explained.

"No problem." Puck answered. He heard a beep in the phone indicating an inquiry call. "Wait a second mom." He told his mother before taking the other call. "Hi ?"

"Puck ? It's Quinn." She sounded upset and Puck had idea why she was calling him.

"Last time you called me with this tone you ended up knocked up so no thanks." He told her.

"Puck have you seen Kurt ?" She asked with the same desperate tone. It was really weird of a question.

" I have no idea why I'd have seen him." He stated honestly. Maybe glee club was kind of a family but the gay kid would be like a far far cousin of his.

"He's disappeared, we think he's been kidnapped." Quinn was crying now. Puck froze when he heard that.

"Wait a minute." Puck told her before taking back his mother on the phone. "Mom, I'll call you later." He said before hanging up this call. "Why d'you think that ? Maybe he's just making a little tantrum and went to Mercedes' for the night."

"No one has seen him Puck, you're the last one we're calling and Finn found his..." She trailed off.

"He found his what ?" Puck inquired becoming slightly worried.

"He found his bag in the school parking lot near his car." She said desperate.

"Shit !" Puck said realizing it was serious. "Have you called the cops ?"

"Of course we did but they can't do anything within three days and... Do you have any idea of what could happen to him in three days ?" She asked, and all sorts of weird pictures popped in his head, some picturing Hummel dead, some picturing him in some torture room like in Saw and some picturing him naked on a bed with some perv but Puck shook them away.

"Look, I 'll see if I can grab news of him and if I do I'll tell you okay ?" He told her because really, he had no idea what else to tell her.

"Okay, thanks Puck." She told him before hanging up.

Puck hang up as well and laid again. All of this was so messed up. Who the hell would like to kidnap the gay kid ? Okay he sang very well but if they expected to make money with his voice it would be hard since his voice was really not the commercial kind. And why the hell kidnapping him when they could have offered him a contract he would have been so happy to sign.

That night, Puck fell asleep thinking of the Hummel dude, which would have freaked him out if it wasn't for all that was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here was the first chapter of Taken Away, it's willingly short but the following ones will be longer.**

**I also need to tell you that English is not my native language so i apologize for any mistake you could find.**

**i really, really hope you will enjoy this story and don't hesitate to review cause ... well it's cool to read reviews and it helps when they are constructive !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, thanks for your reviews and all you story alerts, it was great to wake up and find that so many of you wanted to follow this story !**

**Here is chapter 2, i hope you will like it as well !**

**Ant.**

**=D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

When Puck woke up he knew he had something to do but couldn't pinpoint what it was. When reality sank to him he grabbed his phone and texted Finn quickly.

_u got news of ur bro ?_

Then he stood up and walked downstairs where he found out that he was alone. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his car keys to go to his Nana's.

When he knocked at the door it was Sarah answering.

"Hi Noah !" She told him cheerfully.

"Hi squirt, where are mom and Nana ?" He inquired.

"They're both sleeping, mom spent the night taking care of Nana so she's tired now."

"But Nana's okay right ?" He was becoming worried.

"Yes she is, she just had something linked to her diabetes I don't really know what but she's fine now."

"Okay, let's go then we're already late." He told his sister before taking her bag and hopping into the car.

"I want to stay with you today Noah." His sister said. Puck shook his head.

"You can't, I have lots of stuff to do today." He told her.

"What stuff ?"

" I have a … friend who disappeared and we need to find him so I'll be busy." He explained. He had no idea what he was going to do but was sure the glee club would organize some shitty thing to look for Kurt.

"He disappeared like magically ? You know, I'm sure that in Harry Potter there's a spell to find someone you lost." Puck smiled at his sister's naivety.

" I'll try to find that spell then." He told her before parking the car. "Here we are !" He said before undoing his seat-belt and opening his sister's door. They walked to the door of the house and knocked at the door.

"Hi Sarah, hi Noah." Said the woman who opened the door.

"Hi Anne, can you take care of Sarah today ? My Nana's got some health trouble so we need to take care of her." Puck explained.

"Oh is she okay ?" Anne asked concerned.

"Yes she's gonna be okay don't worry." Puck answered.

"D !" Sarah screamed before running to the back garden of the house.

"I think Sarah's okay for staying there." Anne stated smiling tenderly.

"Yes, thanks a lot." Puck told her before returning to his car.

When he sat in front of the driving wheel he grabbed his phone and noticed that he had ten missed calls from different members of the glee club.

"Shit !" He said before calling Finn.

"Puck what the hell have you been doing ?" Finn asked quite angry.

"Had to take Sarah to her nanny why did you all call me ?"

"We're all at Rachel's house waiting for you for a glee emergency meeting." Finn said. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Okay I'll be there in ten see ya." He said before hanging up.

He drove to the Berry house and got out of the car before knocking at the door.

"What the hell Puckerman ! Can't you answer when we call you ? We've been waiting for you for forty minutes !" Rachel told him angry as well.

"Hey chill out I had important stuff to do okay ?" He hated when the little hobbit shouted at him.

"And Kurt's kidnapping is not important stuff ? Just come in already !" She ordered him before closing the door behind him. He found the entire glee club sitting in the living room. Puck sat on the armrest of the couch and waited for someone to begin.

"So now we're all here we can start." Rachel began. "Finn ?" She said motioning Finn to continue.

"Yeah, so, you've all heard that Kurt has disappeared yesterday night. We think he's been kidnapped but the police says there's no proof so they can't do anything now. I think we should do something to find him as long as the police doesn't look for him."

"And what d'you plan to do ? Hunting him down all around the city and the countryside ? We're eleven Finn." Puck said pointing the obvious. Finn glared at him.

"I don't really know what we could do but we can't stay here waiting for something to happen right ?" Everyone nodded.

"Why don't we just call him and ask him where he is ?" Britanny asked. Nobody answered but Santana spread her arm around her shoulders.

"Why don't we just go to the police station and shake them until they move to find my boy ?" Mercedes asked angry.

"We already did that yesterday night they didn't do anything." Finn answered shaking his head.

"We could maybe patrol around the city to see if we notice something." Artie offered.

"Seriously ?" Puck asked pissed off. "Look, I know you care about Kurt and I care too but staying here discussing stupid solutions which will never work won't help him a lot you know ?"

"Then what d'you propose Puckerman ?" Mercedes asked sarcastically. "We all know you don't give a damn about Kurt and you'd rather be somewhere else banging some random cheerio whose name you don't even know, but we do care about Kurt and that's why we're here, just leave if you don't wanna hear us." Her tone was so sharp it could have cut cement.

"Fine ! You're right I don't want to hear you talking about shit that won't ever help him, I'm outta here !" Puck answered pissed off before leaving the house.

He hopped in his car and drove he didn't know where. What were they really expecting to do ? There was no way they could find Hummel by themselves. Either the boy was gone and he was quite clever, he would not let them find him, or he had been kidnapped by some psycho and psychos are twisted but very clever, everyone knows that. There was no way they could find him by themselves anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter 3, I'm sorry i couldn't update earlier the site absolutely didn't let me.**

**Chapter 3:**

On Monday there was still no clue about the Hummel situation.

When Puck entered the choir room he immediately noticed that everyone was still pissed at him but he didn't give a damn about them and sat alone in the corner of the room, followed by the glares the gleeks sent him.

"Wow guys, what's going on here," Mr. Schue asked when he entered, "You were all sad at lunch time and now you all look angry," he stated. Puck had no idea what he was talking about.

"That's because at lunch time those who were there actually cared about Kurt," Mercedes said coldly.

"Wait, what? You organized a Kurt meeting and didn't tell me," Puck asked slightly offended.

"And why would we tell you, you don't give a damn about Kurt!" Finn said.

"Just because I don't wanna listen to you and your stupid ideas that will leave Kurt where he is doesn't mean I don't care 'bout what happened to him, okay ?" Puck defended himself. And it was true, he had spent his Sunday unconsciously thinking about ways to find Hummel.

"Hey guys calm down! We need to stay united if we want to find a way to help Kurt," Mr. Schue stated.

"Yeah? And how d'you plan to do that," Puck asked sarcastically.

"Stop being arrogant Puck. I have no time to deal with your childish behavior." Mr. Schue told him.

Puck didn't add anything, just crossed his arms across his chest and resolved to not talk until the end of the class.

The glee club spent the hour singing songs they weren't able to finish because they broke down in tears. It was the most pathetic thing Puck had ever seen in his life. When their teacher decided it was Puck's turn to sing he simply shook his head to show his disapproval. He received death glares from every single person in the room including Brad the pianist and the other musicians.

When the lesson was over Puck left the quickest so he didn't have to see everyone crying. He had already made his way to his truck when a hand grabbed his. He turned around to find Quinn, her eyes still shining from tears.

"Puck wait," she said, the tone was not aggressive.

"What d'you want," he asked.

"Why are you acting like this? I don't understand, I know Kurt and you weren't really friends but when Karofsky went back to school after being suspended, you were the first one to offer to protect Kurt and that's what made him stay. Why aren't you sad about what happened," she asked.

"It's not about being sad or not it's just that I think that everything you're doing is pointless and I don't want to take part in pointless things," Puck explained.

"We all know it's pointless but we need it to get through this, to feel like we're trying to help him."

"I don't need to lie to myself like you do. I know I'm useless and I accept it, maybe you should try to as well, 'cause when you realize he'll never be back it's gonna be ever harder," Puck said returning to his car.

"Kurt is not your dad Puck, he didn't choose to leave. Just because you couldn't bring your dad back doesn't mean we can't do anything for Kurt," Quinn said.

"You don't know anything about my dad Quinn so stop talking like a shrink 'cause you're clearly not good at it." He said irritated. "And I have no idea how singing songs will help him and I'm sure he'd think the same if he were here, so I'm not singing with you, period," he stated.

"Can you at least act like you care? It would help us a lot," she asked.

"I'll see what I can do." He answered.

"I wondered if... I'm going to Kurt's house to give my wishes to his dad, would you come with me? I don't feel comfortable with going there by myself," Quinn said.

"Wow, there's a huge step between acting as if I cared and going talk to his dad. He probably hates me and getting beaten up for pure pleasure is not my top priority."

"Look, if you come with me you'll have a better time in glee club. They'll stop being mad at you. Besides, I'm sure Burt will appreciate the gesture if you came with me and won't beat you up, he didn't do anything to Karofsky after learning he threatened Kurt's life," Quinn said.

"Alright, I'll come with you. I don't have anything else to do anyway," Puck gave up, "But I won't say a word, I'll just be there as a ... witness," he said.

"Alright. We're taking your truck," she decided.

When they got to the Hudmel household, Puck had a hard time parking his car since there were a lot of other cars in the street. The got out and Quinn knocked on the door. Finn opened the door and led them in. The whole glee club was sitting in the living room. Puck felt trapped.

"Why didn't you tell me," he whispered to Quinn.

"You'd never have come if I had told you," she answered, "Guys, Puck offered to come with us." Quinn told everyone. They all gave a weak smile before turning to the sad man sitting in an armchair.

"Mr. Hummel, we just want to tell you how sad we are about what happened to Kurt and that we'll do anything to find him," Mercedes said. The older man nodded. They kept talking for a while and Puck soon got bored at the back.

He turned around to look for the toilet. He noticed a white door that was likely to be the one he was looking for. He backtracked slowly so no one would notice him, opened it, and fell down a bunch of stairs.

"Shit," he cursed when he stood up. He scanned the top of the stairs but no one seemed to have heard him.

He turned to the room and noticed that it was the complete opposite of the rest the house. Everything was white, like very, very white. There was a couch and a TV so Puck assumed it was like the TV room or something like that but he noticed a bed in the corner of the room. There was all sorts of weird furniture all around the room.

"Hummel you're so weird," he stated. He walked around the room and found a little notebook on the nightstand. He grabbed it, sat on the bed and opened it. He expected to see all sorts of sketches of designer clothes with feathers and everything. Yet, there were no drawings, the pages were written in neat writing. Puck took his shoes off and sat comfortably on the bed to read what Hummel had to say.

Puck was interested when he realized that it was not some sort of journal, but instead songs. They were all quite sad but were beautifully written. They were about loneliness and unrequited love, some were about friendship. The one Puck liked the most was about hatred, with some electric guitar and drums it could totally rock. And maybe this song had been written for him, after all the gay kid had always hated him.

When he heard a clearing throat Puck lifted his eyes to find Burt Hummel standing at the bottom of the stairs. That's when the reality of the situation sank to him. He was comfortably sitting on Kurt's bed, his shoes off, reading some probably private stuff.

"Oh uh... I'm sorry Mr. Hummel. I didn't mean to... I was looking for the toilets and I fell here and.."

"And your shoes fell from your feet as well as this notebook in your hands," the impressive man asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Totally! Uh, no, I mean..."

"I think you should go. All your friends left half an hour ago." _Shit!_ He had lost track of time.

"Yeah, I'm going," Puck said grabbing his shoes from the floor and going up the stairs. When he was at the door he said, "I'm really sorry for what happened to Kurt, I hope he's gonna be okay." Kurt's dad grumbled something and Puck left, feeling incredibly stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

On Wednesday afternoon when Puck went out of school he felt slightly better, the glee club was over with the phase "we hate Puck" and was now in phase "ignoring Puck" since they thought he had gone away while they were talking to Burt. And he would not be the one telling them that he had spent the hour in Kurt's room reading his secret notebook, that was totally gay.

Instead of going back home Puck went to pick up Sarah from her nanny. When they were both in the car Sarah seemed to be sulking.

"What's going on squirt ?" He inquired.

"D doesn't want to play with me anymore. He's been all busy going in and out of the house." She said sadly.

"Really ? D'you want me to talk to him tomorrow ?" Puck asked concerned. His sister smiled.

"You'd do that ?" She asked.

"Of course I would, I know him very well." He answered, thinking that a threat or two could help him play with his sister again.

"Great !" She answered.

So the next day at ten Puck went to locker room to find D fumbling in his locker.

"Hey Dave what's up ?" Puck asked casually.

"Puckerman ? If you come to ask me if I'm the psycho who kidnapped Hummel, for the tenth time it's not me." Karofsky said defensively. It was not the answer Puck had expected

"I'm not here to talk about Kurt, the glee club takes care of that. I came here to tell you to play with my sister when your mother looks after her cause she's sad now and no one makes my sister sad." Puck said in a threatening tone.

"Look Puckerman I have a life and playing with your little sister is not my priority." Karofsky said.

"Last time someone made my sister cry he ended up kneeling in front of her to apologize and doing her homework for one month so I advice you to start again playing with her." Puck stated. Karofsky sighed.

" I'll see okay ?"

"Much better !" Puck answered before going back towards his next class.

"So now you start to care ?" Finn asked from behind him. Puck turned to face him.

"What ?"

" I saw you talking to Karofsky, it's cool if you try to find Kurt with us dude."

"I wasn't..." Puck trailed off thinking that it might be easier to lie. "Yeah, well he didn't know anything so..."

"Yeah but you tried and that's cool."

"Whatever." Puck said walking away.

However, at glee club time, everyone was still ignoring him, even Mr Schue didn't try to hide the disappointment in his eyes while looking at him.

"Why the fuck does everyone look at me that way ?" He asked pissed off. Finn stood up and faced everyone.

"It's okay guys, Puck tried to help find Kurt today." Finn told everyone.

"Really ?" Aretha asked skeptically.

"Yep, I asked Karofsky if he had anything to do with that and even threatened him a little." He lied.

"Congrats Puckerman, you succeeded in doing something everyone of us had already done !" Santana stated sarcastically. Puck was ready to snap back but Mr Schue spoke before him.

"Calm down Santana, it's nice to see that you care too Puck. Will you sing with us for Kurt today ?" He added. Puck rolled his eyes, he had refused to sing lame songs for the gay kid since it was pointless and Hummel would never hear them anyway.

"'ll see." He answered.

"What if you chose the song we'll sing today ? You said our songs are lame I guess yours won't be." Mr Schue said and the idea pleased Puck who nodded. "Great, so while you think of the song we'll do vocal rehearsal."

So, while the others all stood up and did what Shuester had told them to do, Puck remained sitting trying to find a song for Kurt. It was ironical how things had changed. One year a half ago he was literally throwing the gay kid into dumpsters and now here he was, in glee club, looking for a song to sing for him. In fact, he hated thinking about Hummel because the images he had had in his head when Quinn had first told him kept on turning in his head and he felt bad.

"Puck have made up your mind on a song ?" Mr Schue asked him once they were done rehearsing.

"Yeah, I had thought of Hey Jude since Paul wrote it for Julian in a very dark period of his life." Puck said. "Or Nowhere Man since it fits Kurt's personality but I don't know." He added.

"Let's go for Hey Jude then, I think Nowhere Man will be better for when Kurt will be back among us." Mr Schue said hopeful.

Puck stood up and when Mr Schue had motioned the band he started singing along with the others.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

At least, he thought he would be singing with the others but no one sang along with him.

"Why am I the only one to sing ?" Puck asked looking at the others.

"Well, while you were looking for the song we tried to talk to you but you were so concentrated you didn't even hear us and you chose a really beautiful song so we'll leave you singing it alone." Mr Schue stated and Puck blushed instantly, which happened really rarely.

"C'mon I'm not singing a song alone for Kurt, that's totally lame !" He complained.

"You're in glee club Puck and you've not sung a single song this week, now that we know you care about Kurt's disappearing we want to hear you singing about it so play along." The teacher said and Puck rolled his eyes but did as he was asked. When Mr Schue motioned the band to play Puck started.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_And you can start to make it better._

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your heart_

_then you begin to make it better._

_And anytime you feel a pain, hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders._

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool,_

_By making this world a little better._

_Na na na na, na na na na._

_Hey Jude, don't let me down_

_You have found her, now go and get her_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better._

_Then let it out and let it in,_

_Hey Jude, begin, _

_You're waiting for someone to perform with_

_And don't you know that it's just you ? Hey Jude, you'll do, _

_the movement you need is on your shoulders._

_Na na na na, na na na na, yeah_

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad,_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her under your skin_

_Then you can start to make it better._

_Better, better, better, better, better oh !_

The whole glee club joined him for the last lines of the song.

_Na, na na na na na na, _

_Na na na na hey Jude_

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na hey Jude._

As soon as he was done singing, Puck rushed to his seat and crossed his arms on his chest. He just sang one of the best songs ever for the gay kid who would never hear it. Unbelievable.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Here was chap 4, i hope you liked it. For those who would get bored, just so you know we'll have news from our beloved Kurt soon.<strong>

**I wanted to thank xXWhat-is-your-damageXx for being kind of my beta for last chapter, she did a really good job !**

**Finally, she never asked me but i want to tell you that my sister's writing a fic that's really cool, the name of the fic is The darkest hour and the plot is really great, if you have time give it a look !**

**I really looove reviews so don't hesitate =)**

**Oh by the way, I don't own glee, i know you were all certain i did but unfortunately fate thought different.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Puck was in his room playing the guitar while his sister sang along. It was a very nice moment since he didn't spend much time with his little sister, she was usually at her nanny's on Saturday afternoon.

"Has D been playing with you this week Squirt ?" He asked Sarah. But she shook her head sadly.

"No, he was always going jogging in the forest, I even asked him if I could go with him since I run really fast, but he told me that there were wolves in the forest so children had no rights to enter it." She explained sadly.

"I'll talk to him again. And you know, there are no wolves in the forest, that's what we thought when we were kids but it ain't true." Puck reassured his little sister.

"Noah, Sarah and I are going to your Nana for the night. I'd have love you to come with us but you can't since you have your community service tomorrow morning." Puck nodded. " I wondered if you could go ask Anne if she could look after Sarah tomorrow afternoon." She looked embarrassed at asking him a favor.

"Sure mom." He answered.

"You're okay right ?" She asked concerned, she had been like this all week long, since she had heard for Kurt. She thought it was depressing him.

"Yeah mom I'm okay, and tomorrow's my last community service so I'm really fine."

"Alright sweetie." Wow, that was weird, she hadn't called him sweetie since he was five or something like that. "Sarah come here we're leaving." She told her daughter.

"See you tomorrow Noah !" Sarah said waving him goodbye.

"See ya Squirt."

When his two girls were gone Puck stood up and walked to Anne's house.

"Hi Noah, what can I do for you ?" She asked politely.

"My mom sent me to ask you if you could look after Sarah tomorrow afternoon." Puck explained.

" I'd be glad to look after your sister she's adorable ! She even reminds me of you when you were a kid." She said smiling tenderly.

"Well I hope she won't turn out like me." Puck stated. "Is Dave home ?" Puck asked.

"I'm afraid he's not, he went walking around." Anne answered.

"I'll try to find him then, thanks Anne." He told the woman.

Sarah had told him that Karofsky used to go to the forest so Puck decided to go and find him there, since a good threat would be even more efficient if it was told in some dark place they used to be scared of when they were kids.

Once in the forest all kinds of memories from when they were kids popped in his head. They were always playing around and were always trying to prove they were brave by entering the forest deeper. Finn and Puck had even succeeded in making Karofsky sleep here for one night once. They played hide-and-seek between the trees. Puck was of course the bravest of the three kids, he had even dared entering the hang man's shed. It was a very old hut in the middle of the forest and an old legend said that a man had hung himself inside of it. His ghost was still haunting the place.

Puck laughed at the memories and tried to find the shed to see if it was still there.

Yet, what he found in the middle of the forest wasn't at all what he was expecting to find. The shed was there but it was no longer an old ruin, it was still little but it had been restored and there were even curtains on the window as if someone lived in there. Puck was curious to see how the inside was so he took hold of the door knob but it was locked. He hadn't seen the big padlock on the door.

When he was about to give up he heard a noise inside so he knocked at the door to ask politely if he could enter, he was sure he could be polite when he wanted to.

"Seriously ? You knock at the door now ? Trying to show some respect or something ? It's far too late for that !" That was very far from what Puck had expected and the voice sounded familiar, but no, it couldn't be him, he just heard his voice because he was worried about him that was all.

"I don't want to bother you, I came to play here when I was a kid and I just wanted to see how it looks like now." Puck explained. See ? He could be polite.

"Who's that ?" The voice asked.

"I... Forget about it, sorry for bothering you." Puck said before turning on his heels.

"Puck ?" Shit, It was him !

"Hummel ?" He asked to make sure.

"Oh Puck get me out of here !" Kurt pleaded.

"Kurt are you alright ?" He asked. He had found Hummel. Puck, the only guy in town who hadn't been looking for him had found him !

"Yes I'm fine, can you please open this damn door already ?"

"Yeah sure !" Puck answered before working on the big padlock. But it was pointless, it was far too big to be opened. "I can't open the door, there's a huge padlock, I'm gonna work on the window." He said.

"Move your ass Puck he'll come back soon !" Kurt said when Puck succeeded in opening the window. He quickly made his way inside. He found Kurt sitting on a bed, hands tied. There was a little toilet in a corner, a sort of shower and some food on a little table.

"You can either appreciate the view all day long or help me untying my hands." Kurt said and it was incredible how, after one week locked up in here, his bitchy tone was still perfect.

"Yeah I'm trying." Puck said working on the knot of the long rope that tied Hummel to the bed. "Who the fuck kidnapped you ?" Puck asked even though he knew the answer deep down.

"Who do you think ?" Kurt asked bitterly.

"Goin' somewhere ?" Puck turned around to see Karofsky at the entrance of the hut.

"Yep, I'm taking Kurt away, you got a problem with that ?" Puck answered still working on the knot.

"Actually, yes I do have a problem with that, you're not going anywhere." Karofsky said, he was holding a baseball bat.

" I'm not leaving this place without Hummel Dave so let us go !" Puck said in his most threatening tone when Kurt's hands were free.

"Oh don't worry you're not leaving him alone, you're staying as well." Karofsky said.

"The fuck I'm not staying here." Puck said grabbing Kurt's arm and walking at the door. He hadn't expected the baseball bat to hit so strongly in his ribs. He fell on the floor unable to breath for a minute. When he regained composure, Karofsky had already left after closing the door and the window.

When Puck realized he was locked up as well he was infuriated.

"Is this some fuckin' joke ?" He asked to no one in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kurt's here ! I told you he was goig to show up soon !**

**I want to tell you that the hang man's shed actually exists and that it is really haunted, okay, me and my friends never dared enter it, but i know deep down that it is so just believe me.**

**I had written this chapter much better a while ago but it literally vanished from my computer so I tried to rewrite it (hardest thing i ever did.) I hope you liked it anyways...**

**Reviews are so much appreciated !**

**Love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 :**

" I'm so sorry Puck." Kurt said. Puck turned toward him, with all that had happened he had almost forgotten that he was there.

"Why are you sorry ?" He asked sharply. "He's the one who should be fuckin' sorry !" He shouted pointing at the door. "Why did he even kidnap you in the first place ?" Puck was so infuriated he couldn't stop himself from snapping. "Sorry for the tone." He added.

" It's okay, I shouted insults at him for an hour after he tied me there." Kurt explained.

"And why did he fuckin' kidnap you ?" Puck asked again.

"Can't we just drop this question ?" Kurt asked blushing.

"Mmm... Let me think about -no ! This is the fuckin' reason why we're here so I want to know what it is." Kurt sighed.

"Karofsky is kind of... attracted by me or something like that. I made it clear that nothing would never happen between us but last week I think he lost it and kidnapped me when I was at my car."

"Karofsky's gay ?" Puck exclaimed in disbelief. It turned out to be very painful to shout something and Puck had to double up and wrap his arms around his ribs refraining himself from crying in pain.

"Puck you're hurt ?" Kurt asked concerned.

"No I'm fuckin' fine I just received a baseball bat in the ribs, I have no idea why I'd be hurt." Puck said sarcastically.

"Come here." Kurt told him standing up from the bed and motioning Puck to lay on it. Puck did so and felt automatically better.

"Wait, we're sharing a bed ?" Puck asked. Kurt blushed instantly.

"I'll sleep on the ground until your ribs are better then we'll swap." He said.

"Alright." Puck answered closing his eyes to ease the pain.

"We should maybe … I don't know, put something around your ribs to ease the pain." Kurt offered tentatively.

"Nah, I already had cracked ribs before, there's nothing to do except wait and suffer." He answered moodily. He realized that he had been all kinds of aggressive towards the boy since he got there. "But thanks for trying to help." He added trying to sound thankful.

" I'm going to shower, close your eyes please." Kurt told Puck.

" I guess there's no hot water ?" Puck asked, not closing his eyes in the slightest.

"In case you haven't noticed we're in a damn little hut in the middle of the forest, sometimes I get some electricity but it's quite rare." Kurt answered taking off his t shirt.

"Wait you said that he never harmed you then what is that ?" Puck asked pointing at the blue bruise on the right side of Kurt's chest.

"That's nothing, it doesn't even hurt, he did this when I didn't want to enter the shed for the first time." Kurt explained. "Now close your eyes this stupid curtain is very tiny."

This time Puck respected Kurt's intimacy.

When he went out of the shower Kurt quickly grabbed a tiny towel before dressing again. When he allowed Puck to open his eyes again the smaller boy looked scared.

"Why do you look at me like that ? I'm not gonna hit you or something you know." Puck said irritated.

"I'm not afraid of you it's just that I thought he'd never be violent, he looked like he regretted kidnapping me but he hit you with a baseball bat and locked you too." Kurt explained.

" I guess he doesn't mind hurting me, he doesn't like me, but it looks like he likes you a lot." Puck said smirking and quirking an eyebrow.

"Don't joke about it." Kurt scowled.

"We should rather joke about it than cry. Except if... He didn't do you anything did he ?" Puck asked feeling bad all of a sudden.

"I already told he never harmed me." Kurt answered.

"I mean he didn't rape you or anything right ?" Kurt opened wide eyes.

"Of course he didn't rape me ! How can you even think of that !" Kurt said outraged.

"Hey stop yelling at me I'm just asking !" Puck said irritated.

"Well next time don't talk at all it will be better." Kurt answered.

"Fine !" Puck said crossing his arms across his chest.

Kurt took a piece of cloth from the floor and laid down on the floor using it as a pillow. They remained silent for a very long time and at night time Puck started to shiver.

"It's fuckin' cold !" He said from under the thin cover. Kurt didn't answer Puck looked down at him assuming he was sleeping. He saw the smaller boy folded on himself shaking as well.

"Come here Hummel." He said. Kurt shook his head. "C'mon you're all freezing, the blanket is big enough for the two of us." He insisted. He also thought that being two in one bed would warm them up but he'd never say that to the gay kid. Kurt didn't move for a few seconds before standing up and laying on the very edge of the bed, he looked about to fall on the floor. Puck grabbed the blanket and spread it over the two of them.

They remained silent and Puck was glad because it was kind of an awkward situation. The very morning of this day he would have never imagined falling asleep in the same bed as Hummel. But now he was glad the smaller boy was there because he brought warmth.

That night, Puck couldn't manage to find real sleep since he was too cold. When he opened his eyes for the last time he felt something warm spread across his body. Sleepy Hummel seemed to be kind of wheedling. He let him do so since it was really warming. The boy was smiling in his sleep and Puck couldn't help but think that he looked like a child sleeping with his parents or his big teddy bear. He didn't move to not wake up his kind of cell mate, he might have spent the most terrible week of his life so the least Puck could do was to let him sleep when he managed to.

When Kurt started to move slightly, indicating he wasn't far from being awake, he rubbed softly his hand against Puck's chest. That was becoming more and more awkward. However, when the countertenor opened his eyes a big disappointment appeared in his eyes at the sight of Puck. He might have dreamed of someone else he was cuddling against.

"Happy to see you too." Puck said coldly.

"Go to hell Puckerman." Kurt told him tiredly standing up.

"You didn't look like you wanted me to go to hell when your sleepy self was playing all touchy-feely with my abs." He said smirking.

"I hate you." Kurt said not facing Puck.

"Oh c'mon Hummel ! Tell me at least who you thought I was in your dream !" Puck knew he was getting Kurt really pissed but could not stop himself.

"Stop talking about it !" Kurt ordered severely.

"Listen, if we don't talk about it you'll feel uneasy for the rest of the day so I say we joke about it once and forget it." Puck said feeling incredibly clever.

"I'm not joking about it ! First because I should not dream about him, second, because we're detained in a shed in the middle of the forest and all I can manage to dream of are stupid cheesy moments that won't ever happen." Kurt explained irritated.

"Wow ! Okay, to answer to that, first, I have no idea who you're talking about but if it's a lost cause just allow yourself to dream about him that's the closest thing you'll have to something happening between the two of you. Second, the chance for you to dream of a way to escape this fuckin' armored shed are very tiny so dream about whatever you want, you can even touch these again if it helps you figuring your dream boy." Puck said showing his abs and quirking both eyebrows. Kurt sighed.

"I assume you'll be offended if I say that I was better alone" Kurt said and, indeed, Puck didn't like that.

"Listen Hummel, either you like it or not I'm here, and I'm here because of you so stop bitching at me all the time !" Puck answered.

"Because of me ? You're here because of me ? You're not the knight in shining armor you think you are Puckerman, you found me by accident and instead of saving me you managed to get yourself locked up as well."

"I was fuckin' trying to help you and received a baseball bat in the ribs for you, forgotten already ?" He sneered.

They both heard a noise at the door and fell silent. Puck was more than pissed off, he was hurt and felt like he had done that for nothing. A plan slowly sank to him. An evil plan, a plan the Joker would be proud of.

He quickly walked towards Kurt and the second Karofsky entered he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

"What's goin' on here, I could hear you screaming from the..." Karofsky trailed off when he saw them. "Puckerman stay away from Kurt." He ordered. Puck didn't move.

"Oh, jealous much ? We spent the night together you know it creates kind of a connection between two people." Puck said in a really calm voice.

"Shut up Puckerman, shut up !" Karofsky shouted and it made Puck smirk. "Kurt, you go back to the bed, Puckerman you come here !" He said, brandishing the baseball bat. They both obeyed and Karofsky led Puck outside. "You don't move until I'm done talking." He ordered and Puck nodded obediently. " I don't want to see you when I come and see Kurt so I let you go." When Puck started to move Karofsky grabbed his arm. "But, you'll never tell anyone where is Kurt."

"You know I'll tell people." Puck said honestly.

"You won't Puck, your sister comes to my house everyday and I don't like her, if you tell someone you'll have to blame yourself if something happens to her. And don't try to find her another nanny otherwise Kurt will be the one to be hurt and I swear I'd do it." Karofsky said. Puck nodded trying to find flaw in Karofsky's plan but didn't find any. "Now fuck off."

"Can I say something to Kurt first ?" He asked. Karofsky shook his head.

"When I tell you to fuck off, you fuck off !" The jock shouted.

"Au revoir Kurt !" Puck said loudly for the smaller boy inside the shed to hear it. Then he walked back to the edge of the forest.

He felt really really bad for leaving Kurt alone with Karofsky, the plan hadn't exactly worked as it was supposed to. He had thought that, if Karofsky thought they were together he would release them both. But at least, one of them was outside.

He really hoped that Kurt had understood his message. Puck spoke a very little bit of French but knew that "au revoir" meant that you'd see the person again. He knew that Kurt spoke French and really hoped that he would understand that he meant he'd be back for him, that he wasn't leaving him alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

When out of the forest, Puck ran to arrive on time for his last community service. He spent the whole morning trying to find flaws in Karofsky's threat, the mere thought of Kurt being alone with the jock made him want to throw up. Kurt was totally defenseless face to him, even more when his hands were tied up.

Puck felt bad for telling Kurt he was the reason why he had been locked in the shed, if Kurt didn't get the hint he had tried to give him, he would probably hate him for leaving him alone. Puck resolved to go back to see him as soon as he could to let him know he was not alone.

When his community service was finally over for good, Puck went home. No one was there since his sister was with Anne and his mother was at his Nana's. He went to his room to get some rest since sleeping had been really hard the night before. He found his mobile on his bed and cursed in his head for not taking it with him the day before. He turned it on to find five missed calls from the glee club again. He hesitated whether to call them or not but resolved not to since they would all be mad at him again. So he simply laid on his bed and fell asleep thinking of Kurt again.

When he woke up it was dark outside, he resolved to call Finn to know if they had news.

"What d'you want Puck ?" Finn asked irritated.

"Anything new about your bro' ?" He asked casually.

"Why do you ask now ? I thought you cared Puck but you proved me wrong." Finn said bitterly.

"I do care, I just didn't have my phone with me and had a lot of things to do for my Nana." He lied. As long as he didn't find a way to spare Sarah and Kurt he wouldn't tell anyone about what happened and the place Kurt was detained.

"Oh, yes my mom told me your Nana's not doing well. Nothing new concerning Kurt but we asked every single students of McKinley and it appears like no one's involved in the kidnapping." _These guys would seriously do great investigators._ Puck thought sarcastically.

"How can you be sure no one's lying to you ?" Puck asked trying to lead Finn on the good direction.

"C'mon Puck, d'you really think someone at school could be crazy enough to kidnap Kurt ?" Finn said.

"I have no idea why would someone kidnap your brother Finn, he's a good guy, but I don't see why we should exclude the school dudes just because they say they haven't done anything. Look at the jocks who are not in glee club, they're always picking on him for no reason." trying to lead Finn in the good direction was a really, really hard task considering how dumb the guy was.

"They're our friends Puck." Finn stated embarrassed.

"They're not our friends, they're the guys you hang out with to stay somehow popular. Would you really take a chance on your brother's life not to doubt of those you call your friends ?" Puck asked.

"Wow Puck, where does that come from ?" Finn asked sounding impressed.

"I gotta go, just don't believe everyone okay ?" He said to his friend.

"Okay, bye Puck."

"Bye." He hung up.

He checked the time and decided it was the right time to go. The night had already fallen so Puck went outside and walked to the forest. He tried to keep his steps the quietest for Karofsky not to hear him if he was around. Yet, he didn't catch sight of Karofsky and walked to the little shed.

He knocked at the door softly.

"Puck ?" Kurt asked as soon as he had knocked.

"Who else ?" Puck asked smirking for himself.

"I didn't think you'd come back." Kurt said sounding sad.

"C'mon I left a ninja signal for you to know I'd be back !" Puck said slightly irritated, he was proud of his signal.

"What signal ?" Kurt asked from inside the shed.

"I told you 'au revoir' I thought you'd understand I'd be back." Puck explained proudly.

"That was kind of brilliant !" Kurt said sounding impressed. Puck grinned.

"Of course it was, it came from my powerful brain !" Puck said.

"Sure..." Kurt answered. " I lied when I said that I was better alone here, although you can be kind of a pain in the neck, it was better than being alone." Kurt said sounding apologetic.

"Look Kurt I didn't mean to leave you alone, I thought he would release the both of us if he thought we were boyfriends or something... Did he hurt you ?" Puck inquired. He sat down against the door to talk to the lonely boy.

" I … He was pissed off, that's for sure, but he didn't use the bat." Kurt answered, and there was something off in his answer.

"You didn't answer my question." Puck pointed.

"He just punched me for letting you touch me." Kurt said sounding embarrassed. Puck felt suddenly guilty.

"Shit, I'm sorry, it sounded good when I planned it." He said.

"Actually it was a good idea, at least you're outside. But if you're here alone I assume Karofsky found a way to threaten you." Kurt said sadly.

"Yeah, his mother looks after my sister, he threatened to hurt her if I told anyone."

"Then you just need to find another nanny, he won't have any way to pressure you." Kurt said and Puck shook his head even though Kurt would not see him.

"He threatened to hurt you if I did that."

"Shit !" Kurt cursed inside the shed. They remained silent for a while both searching ways of rescuing Kurt.

" I called Finn, they've asked the whole school about you and already assumed it was someone from outside the school who kidnapped you." Puck explained.

"They've already proven that they could never be detectives." Kurt stated. Puck chuckled.

" I tried to lead him in the good direction."

"That's cool but don't take any chance on your sister, he won't hurt me I can stay here longer." Kurt said.

"I'll talk to Karofsky tomorrow." Puck decided.

"You can't tell him you came tonight he would be furious, I don't want him to hurt you, or me when he'll come for that matter." Kurt said.

" I won't." Puck said. " I have to try to work on that window." Puck said standing up. But his hopes faded when he saw the same padlock on the window as the one on the door. "Fuckin' bastard !" He shouted. A flash of pain hit his ribs again. "Ah fuckin' shit !" He said sitting down against the door frame his arms wrapping his ribs.

"Are you okay ?" Kurt inquired concerned from behind the door.

"Yeah, it's just my ribs." He mumbled.

"You haven't seen a doctor today ?" Kurt asked.

"It's Sunday Hummel, and anyway, there's nothing to do and I can handle it, I'm a stud !" He said.

"You might be a stud you hurt like everyone Puck." Kurt said. Puck snorted but didn't argue.

" I hate this fuckin' situation !" Puck said after a while. Kurt sighed, his head was resting against the door at the same level as Puck's.

"I hate it too."

"What does the asshole do when he comes here ?" Puck asked.

"He usually sits on the bed and watches me." Kurt said.

"He watches you ?" Puck asked astonished.

"Well, he tries to speak with me but I refuse to answer so after five minutes he just watches me."

"He could fuckin' do the same at school !" Puck said, not shouting this time. They remained silent for another while.

"You should go it's getting late." Kurt stated when Puck could not even see his feet.

"Yeah probably." Puck answered, feeling bad for leaving the smaller boy in his wooden jail.

"Bye Puck."

"See you tomorrow." Puck answered. "It's more like talk to you tomorrow actually." Puck added. Kurt chuckled. Puck left feeling like crap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here was chapter 7 i hope you enjoyed it (if you did don't hesitate and tell me ;) )**

**Thanks for your amazing reviews you're the best (i mean it !)**

**Love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

On Monday morning, when he reached McKinley, Puck had already resolved to skip first period to have a little talk with the jock he hated the most. He saw him walking in the parking lot and ran to him as fast as he could considering his ribs.

"We need to have a talk." Puck told him grabbing his arm. Karofsky looked at him snorting.

"We've got nothing to talk about" He answered.

"You could still go back on what you've done." Puck said calmly. Karofsky grabbed his arm violently and led him towards the football field.

" I can't, it's too fuckin' late !"

"Look I'm ready to forget about what you did to me and I'm sure Kurt's ready to forget as well as long as he's free." Puck tried to reason the jock.

"You say that now and the second I'd release him you'd both fuckin' run to the police station. And anyway, everyone knows he's been kidnapped, he'd be forced to tell them." Karofsky said.

"So you're gonna keep him in that shed for the rest of his life ?" Puck asked sarcastically.

"I fuckin' don't know okay ?" Karofsky answered angrily.

"Well I do know, if you don't release him you can be sure I'll find a way to take him out of your dirty hands !" Puck shouted at him wincing at his painful ribs.

"Be careful what you do Puckerman if you want your sister to be alright !" Karofsky threatened before punching him in the ribs and storming off.

Puck cursed and wrapped his arms around his ribs.

Puck was sitting in the choir room at the end of the afternoon after one of the most boring days of his life. He felt bad when he saw the faces of his glee mates, they all looked really sad but Puck could not tell them that Hummel was doing somewhat well locked in some hut.

"Alright guys, I have chosen two songs we'll work on today."Mr Schue said faking a cheerful tone to brighten up the general mood.

"Mr Schue ?" Puck said trying to sound polite.

"Yes Puck what is it ?"

" I won't be able to sing with you today." He said trying to sound casual even though he knew that everyone would be mad at him again.

"And why is that ? You sang with us at the end of last week." The teacher said frowning.

" I can't sing I have cracked ribs." He said.

"You went into a fight ?"

"No ! I didn't fight I just..." Puck trailed off, not knowing how to explain what happened.

"Stupidest pretext you've ever used in order to not sing for my boy !" Mercedes said pissed off.

"Hey no ! It' not a pretext ! I really have cracked ribs, wanna see ?" Puck said lifting his shirt, revealing the purple bruise that covered his left side.

"You told me you went to your Nana's last week end how come you come back with cracked ribs ?" Finn asked suspicious.

" I … okay I wasn't at my Nana's but where I was is none of your damn business, now let's go on already !" Puck said pissed off too now.

During the rest of glee club, everyone was standing up singing glaring at him who was sitting in the corner arms crossed. When it was finally over Puck walked towards the school entrance relieved.

"Hey dude wait up a second" Finn asked catching up with him.

"What ?" Puck snapped.

" I can't follow you, last week and even yesterday on the phone you seemed to care for Kurt, why d'you act like this now ?"

"Act like what ? I have fuckin' cracked ribs I can't sing, period." Puck answered.

"Why didn't you tell us where you were last week end then ?"

"I had my last community service, it was shit, I got beaten up and that's all." Puck made up a story.

"Oh... I see." Finn said remorseful.

"Yeah whatever. See you." He said going away.

When he got at the shed late that night Puck directly sat against the door and sighed, he knocked a few times to indicate he was there.

"Puck ?" Kurt asked.

"Yep." He answered.

"Are you okay ? You sound all... I don't really know." Kurt asked concerned.

"The glee club hates me. Again." Puck stated.

"Why do they hate you ?"

"Last week they hated me because I didn't want to sing for you, no offense but it was useless and you wouldn't have heard it." Puck explained.

" I think it's useless too don't worry."

"Then Finn saw me talking to Karofsky and assumed that I was looking for you, he told the others and they all started to like me again Mr Schue even obliged me to sing a lame song for you ..."

"What song ?" Kurt asked.

"Hey Jude, at first he told me to pick a song for the whole group and in the end I had to sing it by myself" Puck explained. There was a long silence after that statement. "Uh... you're supposed to say something now dude." Puck said feeling awkward.

" I was just thinking, no one ever sang a song for me before." Kurt explained. "And don't dude me !" He added.

"Well the whole glee club did all week long and they'll go on until you're back among us."

"Hey Jude is my favorite song too." Kurt said and Puck felt embarrassed, he had spent a long time to choose the song, but knowing it was Kurt's favorite was really awkward, he had to say something to hide the fact that he was embarrassed.

"Really ? I'd have bet it'd be some show tune song like Gone with the wind or something like that."

"Gone with the wind is a novel adapted as a movie Puck, it's not a song."Kurt told him exasperated. "Anyway, Hey Jude is my favorite song because my aunt Helen used to sing it to me when my mom was ill and after her death." Kurt's voice broke at the end of the sentence. Puck had no idea why was Hummel telling him all that, he was opening up to him, the guy he had every reason to despise. And Puck was not the emotional kind of guy, he had no idea what to answer to that.

"Yeah it's like when my dad left I spent hours shouting Thank you for the Venom in my room." Puck answered to show that he knew what the smaller boy meant.

"It's not exactly the same musical range but the idea's the same, you can't listen to this song without thinking of what happened anymore can you ?" Puck nodded even though the smaller boy wouldn't see him.

"Totally. As I'll never be able to listen to Hey Jude without picturing you jailed in the hung man's shed." Puck stated.

"Don't call it that ! I have to sleep here, it's hell enough for you to add nightmares to it." Kurt scowled. "I'm sorry for ruining you one of the most beautiful songs ever." Kurt said apologetically.

"You're not ruining it I think it's cool, not that you're locked up, but when I'll be older I'll can tell my children 'you see this song ? I sang it for a friend of mine who had been kidnapped by a dangerous psycho, I even tried to save him but I got locked up myself. In the end I was the hero to kill the psycho.' That sounds totally badass !" They both laughed for a while.

"Wait, you can't kill Karofsky !" Kurt said realizing what Puck just said.

"Hey I'm allowed to exaggerate the facts for my children as long as the rest is the truth. I'll probably just cut his male parts or something like that." They laughed again. After a silent while Kurt said.

"I'm really glad you came back to talk to me."

"You really thought I'd just go away and leave you alone ? I know I've been an ass to you in the past but I'd never be that cruel." Puck sated.

"Thank you, it was nice to laugh for once." Kurt's voice said.

"Totally ! Why didn't we laugh when I was in the shed ?"

"Because we spent all our time fighting for nothing." Kurt reminded him.

"That's crap ! Why did we even do that ? I know I'm not your best friend but for once you were not alone we should have made it pleasant." Puck said.

"We thought you'd stay here longer Puck."

"Yeah, well at least now you have the bed all for yourself." Puck said pointing the bright side of this mess.

"It's still very cold."

"I know, I'd bring you blankets but I can't give them to you. I made a good radiator huh ?" Puck said. Kurt laughed.

"I admit that I wasn't cold that night."

"That's because I'm totally hot ! I even helped you to have better dreams."

" I still don't really want to talk about that. But thanks again."

"You're welcome." Puck said. " I think I should go it's past midnight." Puck explained feeling bad for leaving the boy alone again.

"Okay, bye Puck." Kurt said reluctantly.

"Bye Kurt, I'll find a way to get you out this !"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

On Thursday things were going better with the glee club. Puck was forcing himself to sing all of their lame songs to show them his goodwill. Kurt had given him advice concerning how to behave for the gleeks not to stay mad at him, and, although he had told Kurt he would never follow them, he did and it worked.

Every night Puck went to the hut to show Kurt he was not alone. He kind of liked talking with the smaller boy, they were not friends but he talked with him with more ease than with anyone else. It gave him a secret life no one knew about. He was like a secret agent who had a mission of protecting an endangered target. Okay, in his fantasies the target would be a hot woman and they would have a lot of sex. But still it was nice.

At least, it would have been nice if it wasn't for this sword of Damocles hanging over them. On Tuesday after school Puck had been to the DIY store to buy a saw to get rid of the padlock, he intended to take it with him that night and to free Kurt. But then, what he had dreaded happened. When his mom had taken Sarah back home after she had spent the end of the afternoon at Anne's, his sister had big scratches all over her hands. Puck had asked her what had happened and she swore to him it was Dave who crooked-leg her. Of course, since they used to play together, both his mom and Anne said it had been an accident, but Puck knew better. He knew it was David's way of warning him against doing anything, so that night he went to see Kurt without the saw and talked to the smaller boy like he did the other days. When he had asked the jock about it, Karofsky had simply answered that he knew what school Sarah attended so he'd better not use the saw he just bought. All of this was becoming over creepy.

Yet, Puck wanted to help the boy, and since he couldn't free him, he wanted to make him laugh, to give him good news. He knew that the gay kid had feelings for some guy but he didn't want to tell him who it was. Yet, the guy was certainly sad to know what was happening to Kurt and Puck wanted to see if the feelings were reciprocal, it would cheer up the boy to know that someone was waiting for him when he'd be released.

"Hey Kurt." Puck said that night from behind the door.

"Hi Puck." Kurt said.

"How was the asshole today ?" He asked.

"Nothing different, just an asshole among others."

"Your crush is really sad about what's happening you know." Puck said casually.

"He knows ?" Kurt shrieked.

"Of course he does, everyone at school does."

"But he's not at Mc..." Kurt trailed off. "You trapped me !" Puck laughed.

"And you fell right in the trap. C'mon Kurt tell me who it is !" Puck asked again.

"I'm telling you, it's useless, he doesn't like me and even if I'm released one day he'll never like me." Kurt said sadly.

"He's not gay ?" Puck asked to grab some more information about the mystery guy.

"Yes he is but it doesn't change anything." Kurt said.

"What makes you think he doesn't like you ?" Puck asked interested.

"Because he … there were never hints showing that he could like me okay ? Did you turn match-maker during the day or something ?" Kurt asked slightly irritated.

"I just thought that even though, as you say, he's not interested in you, doesn't mean he doesn't care about what's happening. Don't you want him to know ?"

"I... I don't want him to worry about my stupid problems." Kurt explained.

"Stupid problems ? Fuck Kurt you've been kidnapped it's not a 'stupid problem' !" Puck said pissed off.

"Can I ask you a favor Puck ?" Kurt asked shyly.

"Spill."

"Well I … I wondered if you could go see if my father's doing okay. I know he's got Carole and Finn but still, I know he cares a lot and his health's not at its best so..."

"Actually I went to your house with the glee club last week to give our wish or some shit like that to your dad." Puck answered.

"How was he ?" Kurt asked concerned.

"Angry." Puck answered without thinking.

"Angry ? Why ?" Kurt asked.

"I was looking for the toilets and I fell in your room. Like, literally, I fell down your stairs. I didn't mean to sneak in or anything I swear !" Puck defended himself.

"You went into my bedroom ?" Kurt asked offended.

" I didn't mean to okay ? I found your notebook with the songs you write, they're quite cool !" Puck said to deflect the subject.

"Thank you. So my dad found you in my room ?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah and I was reading your songs, the others had been gone for half an hour so he was kinda pissed off to find me here." Puck explained.

"No wonder why." Kurt said.

"So, about the mysterious lover, do you want me to check if he's doing well too ?" Puck asked.

"Look Puck, Blaine doesn't know and won't ever. I'm never going to see him again anyway so there's no need to worry about him." Puck was gloating inside of him, he had the name of Kurt's future husband.

"Okay, as you wish princess." Puck said casually grabbing his phone to search among Kurt's friends on Facebook.

"What did you just call me ?" Kurt asked scandalized.

"You don't want me to call you dude and I need a nickname so it's princess." Puck explained still trying to find the mysterious Blaine dude.

"I don't want you to call me princess !"

"So how d'you want me to call you ? Apart from Kurt and Hummel." Puck asked seriously.

"I have no idea." Kurt answered.

"Okay, as long as you have no idea it will be princess. Princess." Puck said smirking at the nickname. He found a boy named Blaine in Kurt's friends, when he clicked he found that the boy was in some boarding school in Westerville.

"I suppose nothing I'll tell you will make you change that stupid nickname." Kurt asked sighing.

"You're beginning to know me very well du... Princess !" Puck corrected himself.

"You're the only one I've been talking to for almost two weeks so yes it's normal I'm starting to know you a little." Kurt answered.

"I should go, I have lots of things to do tomorrow"

"Okay then, see you tomorrow." Kurt said.

"Yep see ya " Puck told him before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Puck parked his car on the side of the road near the entrance of that Dalton Academy gay dudes school. He had decided not to go to school that day because he had a math test. Or maybe history, anyway, he had a test and had no intention to do it.

As soon as he walked inside the yard of the school Puck knew that he wouldn't go unnoticed. Every student in this school was wearing an uniform and had normal haircut. But he didn't mind, all he wanted was to find the boy with weird eyebrow and convince him that he loved Kurt, it was not hard of a task after all. He walked towards a group of four boys. When they saw him they all looked scared except for a Chinese, or Asian or whatever boy who looked unimpressed.

"Hi, I'm looking for Blaine, don't know if you know him he's got weird eyebrows and-"

"Yes we do know him. Why do you want to see him ?" The Chinese guy asked a little coldly.

"I'm a friend of a friend of his and I need to talk to him." Puck explained quickly.

"What friend ?" He asked suspiciously.

"Hey I have no time for an interview now okay ? I need to talk to that Blaine dude so you take me to him." Puck said pissed off.

"Not before you tell me who's the friend. I know you think everyone's impressed by you but I'm not and I won't take you to Blaine if you don't tell me what you're doing here."

"I don't fuckin' care if you're impressed or not ! Anyway my friend doesn't go to this school you probably don't know him, his name's Kurt." Puck said.

"Oh Kurt ! Of course I know him, come on I'll take you to Blaine, he's been incredibly worried for Kurt these past few days he didn't answer to the phone." The guy explained. " I'm Wes by the way." He added handing his hand to Puck.

"I'm Puck." Puck said shaking Wes's hand, the boy quirked an eyebrow at the name but Puck didn't care. Wes was not a real name as well. They walked in the school who looked like a castle or something from the inside, and Wes motioned Puck to enter a room with a piano, there were two boys sitting behind working on some music sheet. One of the boys was black so it was definitely not Blaine. They both stood up at the intrusion and Puck noticed that Blaine was far shorter than him.

"Blaine, this is Puck, he's a friend of Kurt's." Wes said. Blaine's eyes brightened and he hastily walked to Puck. He walked pretty quickly for a short man Puck noticed.

"Hi, I'm Blaine, is Kurt okay ?" He asked.

"That's the reason why I'm here." Puck said. "Uh... Can we talk alone ?" He asked looking at the two guys who looked at them interested.

"Oh yes, guys please leave us alone, I'll tell you if something happened to him." Blaine said motioning them the door. And without saying a thing both boys walked obediently towards the door, as if Blaine was the king.

"So what about Kurt ? I've been worried for two weeks, he's not answered my texts nor my calls, have I done something wrong or-"

"Hey you talk to much I can't remember the beginning of your sentence !" Puck said motioning him to calm down. "You should sit down now cause what I will tell you won't be pleasant." Blaine looked panicked but sat back on the piano bench. "Look, something happened to Kurt, that's why he wasn't answering your texts. He's been kidnapped." If Blaine had looked panicked before now he was on the edge of fainting, these boys were real drama queens.

"Kidnapped like by someone and no one has a clue where he is and he might be dead ?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, well I know he's not dead but no one knows where he is." Puck explained. He couldn't do but tell him that because the boy looked more wretched than any gleek and he was not from Lima so he was not a threat and if Kurt loved him he was likely to be trustworthy.

"How do you know he's not dead ?" The boy asked. And there was suspicion in his voice.

"You look really concerned about Kurt are you his boyfriend ?" Puck asked, knowing the answer but wanting to see his reaction at the question.

"No I'm not his boyfriend but I'm a really good friend of his. You didn't answer my question though, how do you know he's not dead ?" Puck thought for a while. He could really use someone else's point of view and it could really please Kurt if the guy he loved helped to save him.

"Okay, I'll tell you but you have to keep your mouth completely shut, if you say something my sister and Kurt will be endangered okay ?" Puck asked to make it clear.

"Alright."

"You need to swear dude." Puck ordered.

"Alright, I swear I won't tell anyone."

"Fine, so Kurt's been kidnapped two weeks ago after school. No one had a clue where he was and we've been looking for him for one week but didn't find him. Last Saturday I found him by accident so I tried to free him but I got caught by the psycho who locked him and the guy doesn't really like me so-"

"Wait, you know the guy who kidnapped Kurt ?" Blaine asked incredulous.

"Of course I know him he's a jock from school."

"Karofsky ?" The short boy assumed.

"How d'you know him ?" Puck asked bewildered.

"He used to harass Kurt."

"Yeah, so Karofsky hit me before locking me with Kurt inside the... place where Kurt is. The next day he released me because he didn't like to see me close to Kurt."

"And you left ? You left Kurt alone with this psycho are you out of your mind ?" Blaine said vehemently.

"His mother looks after my little sister so he threatened to hurt her if I told anyone and to hurt Kurt if I found another nanny for my sister. But I go and talk to Kurt every night since then to show him he's not alone." Puck said, the other boy looked desperate.

"And where's Kurt ? Can I see him ?"

"Nah, I can't tell you, I can't take any chance on my sister or Kurt dude." Puck said, Blaine nodded.

"Are you like Kurt's lover or something ?" The boy asked. Puck chuckled.

"Isn't straight written all over my forehead ?" Puck asked. "I'm not Kurt's boyfriend but you'll be." Puck decided suddenly.

"What ? Look, as much as I care for Kurt I can't be his boyfriend."

"And why is that ?" Puck asked sharply.

"Because I already have a boyfriend and anyway I don't think he likes me."

"If he liked you would you dump your boyfriend and go out with him ?" Puck asked, it was weird trying to match the gay kid.

"I don't know it's complicated." Blaine answered.

"Give me your number we'll talk about it later." Puck said. The shorter boy did and when Puck was walking at the door he grabbed his arm.

"Wait Puck, why are you doing all of this ?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe because a friend of mine is actually locked up by some psycho and that I care about him." Puck answered.

"Yes but, I mean, trying to find a boyfriend for him, it doesn't look like your type of things."

"He's very much lonely now and even when he's at school he's got no one and I learned to care for him so I try to make him happy." Puck explained. "And don't tell that to anyone or I'll rip your hobbit head off." Puck added when he realized he had just been lame. Blaine chuckled but nodded.

That night, when Puck knocked at the shed door he heard Kurt sniffle.

"Puck ?" He asked sounding like he was crying.

"Kurt ? Why are you crying ?" Puck asked concerned.

"He... He was angry and he..." Kurt didn't end his sentence.

"What has he done ? C'mon princess tell me." Puck said, he heard a little laugh behind the door at the nickname.

"He wanted me to kiss him but I didn't want and I told him, that's when he got really angry and he beat me up." Kurt explained sounding wretched.

"Fuckin' bastard ! Are you badly hurt ?" Puck asked.

"No it's just bruises but I'm … I'm scared Puck he's getting dangerous and no one can do anything. I wish I were in some stupid nightmare and could wake up but I can't." Puck felt terrible.

"I'm not letting him hurt you ! I'll go and see him tomorrow and I'll-"

"No Puck, you're not supposed to know, he'll be even more mad at me if he knows."

"Fuck I can't just stay here while he hurts you Kurt !" Puck shouted.

"There's nothing else to do Puck." Kurt sounded resolved.

" I swear I'll find a way to get you out of this !" Puck said. They remained silent for a while as they usually did. "Fuck I wish I could see you." Puck said all of sudden.

"What ?" Kurt asked unsure.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're more hurt than what you say but you just tell me you're alright for me not to worry." Puck explained bitterly.

"I'm fine Puck, really." Kurt said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to tell you that, much to your surprise i do not own glee. (If there was a punishment for every time I forget to say this i'd already be in jail or something...)**

**Love you all and thanks a lot lot lot for your reviews they're really cool !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10:**

Puck was driving, he was feeling like he was doing something awful but had no other choice.

"Why don't you turn the music on to sing as usual ?" Sarah asked from the back seat.

"Because I'm thinking squirt." Puck answered.

"It's boring when you think ! Stop thinking and turn the music on already !"

"Listen squirt, today stay away from D okay ?" Puck told his sister;

"Why ?" Sarah asked.

"It's a game, you try to hide from him the whole day and if he hasn't seen you when you leave you've won." Puck explained.

"That's a cool game !" The little girl said enthusiastically as Puck parked his truck in front of the Karofsky's house. Sarah quickly unlocked her seat belt and ran towards the house. Puck knocked at the door.

"Hi Noah how are you ?" Anne asked.

"Hi Anne, is David here ?" He asked casually.

"He's gone walking." She answered.

"Okay, I'll try to find him then, I gotta talk to him about something for football." Puck explained quickly. The point was to talk to Karofsky the longer for him not to see Sarah. The best in all this was that Karofsky was likely to be at the shed with Kurt so he would see the boy with his bare eyes. Puck had no idea why but he felt the need to see him, he knew he was doing somewhat well but talking to him through the door was really frustrating.

When he reached the shed the door was open so Puck increased his pace to reach it. When he was at the door he found Kurt sitting on the bed looking at the floor with blank eyes while Karofsky was sitting very close to him talking. Kurt turned his head when he saw Puck and so did Karofsky.

"Puckerman what the fuck are you doing here ? Get the hell out of here now !" The jock said grabbing the bat before going out of the shed and closing the door.

"Let me see him Karofsky." Puck demanded surprisingly calmly.

"What ?"

"Let me see Kurt." Puck asked again.

"You're not seeing him now go away !" Karofsky shouted before shoving him away.

"You're fuckin letting me see him !" Puck shouted struggling to make his way to the door.

"You really want another encounter with my baseball bat Puckerman ?" Karofsky threatened brandishing the bat.

"What's your point Karofsky ? You know you won't be able to keep him in here for ever."

"I don't care I have him now that's all that matters."

"He'll never be yours David, he'll never love you ! He just hates you more each day he spends in here. He'd be grateful to you if you released him, he could even help you to come-out." Puck tried to reason the jock with great words.

"He'd hate me if I released him." Karofsky stated.

"Not as much as he hates you now."

"What do you want Puckerman, why d'you do that ? You want him as well don't you ? That's why you act like a knight in shinning armor. But he'll never be yours !" Karofsky said he really looked like a psycho now.

"Fuck you Karofsky ! Let me see him already then I'll go." Puck said.

"Not a chance Puckerman I am the one with a bat here and I won't hesitate to use it."

"You can leave Puck I'm going to be okay." Kurt said from behind the door. Puck looked at the door and sighed.

"You heard him ? Now fuck off he doesn't want to see you." Puck surrendered.

"Fine. But you're not going away with that Karofsky !" Puck said pointing at the jock.

"Au revoir ?" Puck heard from behind the door.

"Au revoir Kurt." Puck said to let the boy know he would be back at night time.

"And stop fuckin' talking Spanish or German or I don't know what !" Karofsky yelled pissed off as Puck walked away.

When at home Puck was really angry, he grabbed his phone and called the only person who knew about everything.

"Hi ?"

"It's Puck."

"Oh, have you got news from Kurt ? Have you seen him ?"

"I almost saw him today but Karofsky was there and he fuckin' beat him up yesterday !" Puck said pissed off.

"How's Kurt doing ?" Blaine asked concerned.

"When I talked to him he sounded alright but he'd be able to say that just for me not to worry." Puck said bitterly.

"It's weird, you look very close to each other." Blaine stated .

"Why is it weird ?"

"Well, don't be offended but Kurt and I have talked a lot and he never mentioned you, plus he told me that he didn't talk much to straight guys because of something his brother told him."

"Wait, what did Finn tell him ?" Puck asked.

"Something like he should not get close to straight guys because he made them uncomfortable and could ruin their reputation." Blaine explained.

"That's bullshit ! Kurt never made me uncomfortable !" Puck said outraged.

"I know but it's what Finn said and Kurt feels bad about that."

" I'm so gonna kill the guy !" Puck said.

"You really care about him." Blaine stated.

"Of course I do !" Puck answered still thinking of what he was going to tell Finn.

"I mean going to see him every night and talk to him that's... I don't know if Finn would do the same even though he's his brother."

"That's because Finn is an asshole." Puck said.

"Haven't you thought that maybe..." Blaine trailed off.

"Maybe what ? I can't read inside your head you know."

"Maybe you feel more that friendship for him." Blaine said embarrassed.

"Look, as much as I care for Kurt I'm all straight so thanks a lot but no." Puck answered.

"Alright I just tried. I gotta go."

"Alright, see ya." Puck said.

"Yeah bye." And they hung up.

After that Puck decided to rest a little, he laid on his bed and thought about all this. He had no way to free his friend without endangering him or his sister. Karofsky was such a coward to threaten a little girl. Thinking back, Puck realized that the guy had always been a coward, back in elementary school he bullied the kids of kindergarten when Puck was bullying... well, Hummel.

_Oh Gosh, how did I dare hurting him ?_ He asked to himself. The therapist he had been forced to see had said that it was linked to his lack of dad. Something like he needed to show masculinity since there was none at home. But that was bullshit, that didn't excuse the fact that he had been bullying a guy weaker than him (physically weaker, because mentally he overcame everyone), a guy who never asked for nothing more than being himself. He had been so much of a jerk to him. And Kurt was there, talking to him every night, telling him some deep secrets no one knew about. Puck would have never forgiven the guy if someone had been picking on him for his whole life, that was for sure. But Kurt was different, he saw the good side of people, Puck was even sure that he saw a good side in Karofsky. A shiver ran down Puck's spine when he remembered how close was Karofsky to Kurt in the shed that morning. Maybe what had made Kurt cry the day before was more than a kiss. Maybe Karofsky was a filthy perv who touched Kurt and forced Kurt to touch him and... Like the first time Puck had learned for Kurt's kidnapping, a lot of images popped in his head, but they were much more realistic since the perv's face was not a blur anymore. He pictured the jock touching Kurt while Kurt was trying hard not to cry. He pictured Karofsky staining Kurt's soft skin with his dirty hands. But Kurt deserved to discover those things with someone he cared for and who cared for him. Someone like Blaine who could take good care of him.

But once again, the idea that Blaine already had someone else came in his mind. There was no one else to take care of Kurt in that way because the only other gay guy they knew was his kidnapper. And there was no way Kurt would deliberately touch him with a laser point. So he would have to wait until College to find someone like him who cared for him. That was a year and a half from now. A life time. But then he could finally find someone who would not be afraid of touching him and kissing him, who would take care of him like no one had ever done before.

Apart from Puck of course. No one cared for Kurt like Puck did because it was his mission to protect him. And he really wanted to fulfill this mission perfectly. That was normal after all. Blaine had asked him if he didn't feel more than friendship for Kurt, and yeah there was something else but it was something protective like he was his little brother or something, the need to see him and to check on him, hearing only his voice was far too frustrating. He tried to picture how weird it would be to kiss him,if it would be so different from kissing a girl. After all he had pretty lips and a soft skin, he had seen that when they had slept together in the shed. His hand was really soft on his abs. It had even felt good, after all the shit they had been through to feel Kurt cuddling against him. The scene appeared in his head of Kurt over him, stroking his chest slowly while kissing him. Far from being awkward the scene looked pleasant. Too pleasant, considering the hard-on he was having.

"Wow, wow, calm down Puck. This is only because you've spent a lot of time with him recently. Nothing more. You could not even jerk off thinking of him this is just a mistake." But then, while he was jerking off picturing Santana and Britanny making-out, all that came in his mind was him in different positions. And, it killed Puck to admit it but he did have a mind-blowing orgasm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so I'm like totally sick and I almost fell asleep while reading the chapter to check if there were mistakes so if there are some i'm sorry.**

**I think i'll have to update less often for the following days because i'm currently writing chap 14 and i can't write while i'm sick... sorry for that !**

**Love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

After the 'gay incident'. Puck considered not going to see Kurt that night. All this was really fucked up. His head was a mess. It was not just that, well this was the icing on the cake. But there was also the things the Blaine dude had said, of course he cared for Kurt, the boy was prisoner in some shed in the forest, like a princess, wait, what ? Puck shook this thought out of his head. So, yes he cared for Kurt but who wouldn't in his situation ? And maybe he cared more than Finn would but Finn had never really liked the boy. But neither did Puck, at least, before all that.

"Fuck !" He said out loud although he was alone. He grabbed his phone and called Finn.

"Puck ? You got news of Kurt ? " Finn asked.

"You're an asshole you know that ?"

"What the hell ?" Finn asked not understanding anything.

"Is it true that you said to Kurt that he shouldn't hang around straight guys ?" Puck asked already knowing the answer.

"Why do you care ?"

"Why do I care ? He's your fuckin' brother ! How can you say that to him ?"

"I know it sounds bad but it's true okay ? You never had him around you, you don't know what it is." Finn stated and it achieved to irritate Puck.

"I already had him around and he's a cool dude Finn ! Everyone's not as homophobic as you are !"

"What ? Kurt already had a crush on you ?" Finn asked.

"How can you be so fuckin' narrow-minded ? Kurt didn't need to have a crush on me to talk to me ! And even if he had a crush on me he'd never make me uncomfortable !"

"How have you known about that anyway ?" Finn asked trying to deflect the subject.

"A friend of his told me." Puck said coldly.

"Which friend ?"

"Blaine, the guy from Dalton academy."

"You went to see Blaine ?" Finn asked incredulous.

"Yes because apparently you didn't think he should know about what's happening." Puck answered sharply.

"I just didn't think of him he's not that important."

"He's really important for Kurt even if you don't care about him he's your brother and I'm sure you knew he had feelings for Blaine." Puck said.

"How did you know all of this ?"

"It doesn't matter how I knew, all that matters is that now Blaine knows and he'll let us know if he's got something about Kurt. He's suspicious towards Karofsky by the way." Puck said again to lead his dumb of ex best friend in the good direction.

"It's not him, we already erased him from the list."

"Don't you think that if Kurt told this guy about Karofsky it might be more serious than just bullying ?" Puck asked.

"I don't know... I'll go and ask him again."

"Don't tell him it's me who told you, his mother looks after my sister I don't want him to be mad at me."

"Okay dude."

"And when Kurt'll be back treat him better, he doesn't deserve what you do to him." Puck said before hanging up.

At night time, Puck resolved to go see Kurt. He was nervous about seeing him. Well, it would be more like talking to him but it was the same. Puck had never had any doubts concerning his sexuality, he had always been all straight, had had sex with tens of girls and had never found a dude attractive. Picturing the gay kid while he was getting off was all kinds of wrong.

But Kurt was for nothing in it. Okay, he was the one who had been rubbing his chest, and it felt really good. Puck shook his head. So, yeah he had been the one rubbing his chest but he was sleeping and didn't know who he was cuddling against. He had thought it was Blaine but Blaine didn't want him. This fact made Puck sad, the boy was detained by a jock psycho and the only person that could comfort him after that trauma didn't want him. And the only peopld who had dirty thoughts about him were a psycho and someone he didn't even consider as a friend.

" I talked to Blaine." Puck stated before even knocking at the door to indicate he was there.

"What ?" Kurt asked and Puck heard him coming at the door and sitting behind it.

"He really cares about you and his friend Will seems to care too." Puck said.

"It's Wes, why did you go and find him ? I didn't ask you to." Kurt said, he didn't sound upset.

"He seems important to you and I thought that he'd like to know what's going on. No one had told him."

"How did he react ?" Kurt asked and Puck felt bad at hearing how hopeful Kurt was.

"He's worried. I told him everything."

"Wait, everything ? What do you mean by everything ?" Kurt asked panicked.

"Chill out, I just told him that I knew that you were okay and that I talked to you everyday. I didn't tell him anything about your wet dreams for him if that's what worries you." Puck said smirking.

"They're not wet dreams !" Kurt scowled. "Puck what was that this morning ? You can't come here during the day !"

" I had just dropped Sarah at his house, I wanted to get him occupied while she was there. But I only succeeded in getting him angry." Puck said. "Did he harm you after that ?"

"No he didn't, he was glad to see that I had told you to leave, he spent the next hour insulting you." Kurt explained.

"Good." Puck answered. He craved to see the boy, to see if he was okay and to talk to him face to face. "You're really alright right ?"

"Yes Puck I'm not hurt."

"Did he try to kiss you again ?" Puck asked, because the mere idea of Karofsky kissing Kurt disgusted him deeply.

"He always kisses me before leaving but that's all." Kurt answered and he sounded disgusted as well.

" I hate him so much !" Puck said. "Oh by the way Blaine told me about what Finn told you, you know that it's bullshit right ?"

"What are you talking about ?"

"When he told you that you should stay away from straight guys not to make them feel uncomfortable." Puck explained.

"Oh, I … Finn was really uncomfortable when I was around him so I guess it's sort of true."

"Finn's an asshole Kurt, I called him to tell him so by the way, you've never made me feel uncomfortable and I'm sure it's the same for the other guys in glee club." Puck reassured the smaller boy.

" I don't know Puck, you remember when we did the boys vs girls thing in glee club ? You all sent me to hell."

"No, Finn sent you to hell, I admit that we never did anything to make you feel accepted and I feel truly bad about it but now I know you better I know that I'd never send you to hell again." Puck said, it was lame but the boy was prisoner of a shed so he deserved some lameness.

"Thanks Puck, do you mind if I consider you as a friend ? I know it's a childish question but since we were far from being friends at school..." Kurt said embarrassed and Puck couldn't do but burst out laughing.

"This question is awesome ! I consider you as a friend since when I left the shed for the first time. Because, when I was inside we were fighting all the time. Don't be embarrassed or any shit in front of me, I'm the only one you can talk to for now so you can talk to me as if I were Aretha I don't care !"

"Good to know." Kurt answered in a weird tone. "So what do you think of the last spring-summer collection of Yves St Laurent ?" He asked maliciously.

"mmm, I think there were too much colors on the sleeves and the pants were too loose." Puck answered pretending knowing something about fashion.

" I totally see what you mean, his last collection was all yellow it was far better." Kurt answered, his voice betraying the fact that he was about to burst out laughing.

"Yes, the yellow was a metaphor for the sun and all the joy it brings, but red, and on the sleeves, that was an insult to fashion itself !" Puck answered mocking an offended tone.

"We should talk about fashion more often that's hilarious !" Kurt said laughing. His laugh was contagious and Puck laughed as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

On Sunday, Puck was bored. He had gotten used to having his community service, not that he liked it but it gave him something to do. Now he was alone in his room and didn't know what to do, there was no way he would do his homework, he had managed not to do them since his first day at McKinley, he would not start now. He wanted the time to move faster to go and talk to Kurt. They had had a really good time the day before It was so easy to talk to him, easier than to the jocks or the gleeks.

Puck grabbed his guitar and played _Wish you were here, _it was the first song he had been taught to play and it was the one that introduced him the Pink Floyd. He spent his afternoon playing the guitar, he played some Bob Marley, Rolling stones, Bob Dylan, all the bands he could listen to for hours without getting bored.

At some point, Santana called him but he denied her offer, afraid of what could happen if they had sex. He was not sure if he would picture Kurt again, but the mere idea of shouting the boy's name while coming with Santana sent shivers down his spine.

When night time finally came, Puck grabbed his backpack and walked towards the forest. He really liked this routine, even though he'd prefer Kurt to be free.

"Hey there !" He said cheerfully when he reached the shed.

"Puck ? What are you doing here ?" Kurt asked. Puck didn't understand.

"Coming to see you as-"

" I don't want to see you go away." Kurt said and it hurt Puck.

"What but I-"

" I knew it ! I fuckin' knew it !" Karofsky shouted appearing from behind the shed. _Shit !_ Thought Puck. "How often do you come here Puckerman ?" Karofsky asked.

"It' the first time, I just wanted to check if he was okay since you didn't let me see him yesterday." Puck lied.

"You'll have all the time you want to see him you're staying and for long this time ! I told you not to do anything and you fuckin' come here !" Karofsky said, the baseball bat in hand.

"I'm not going in there again !" Puck shouted, he wanted to see Kurt but knew that his sister would be defenseless without him. He didn't see the bat landing on his arm. "You fuckin' asshole !" He shouted holding his arm that hurt badly.

"Now you're fuckin' going inside ! And don't get close to Kurt or you'll be dead before tomorrow night !" Karofsky said shoving Puck in the shed. "And I know you're the one who told Finn it was me who kidnapped Kurt so don't complain if you get more hurt !" Karofsky said before closing the door behind him.

Puck collapsed on the floor holding his arm which was as painful as if it was broken. He was locked up again and couldn't find a way to get out of it without endangering Sarah.

He felt Kurt sitting right beside him.

" I … I tried to tell you to go away because he was still there but it was too late." Kurt said his voice shaking.

" I know." Puck answered bitterly. When he turned his head to face Kurt he noticed that the boy was thinner than before and he had a blue eyes. "Fuck, Kurt you look like shit !" He couldn't stop himself from saying. Kurt smiled.

"I know, I tried to be as ugly as possible for him to not want me anymore but it doesn't seem to work." Kurt explained.

"You're not ugly, you just don't look as fabulous as you usually do, as you say." Puck answered smiling. Kurt blushed.

"We should put your arm in a sling." Kurt stated standing up a looking around. He found a large piece of cloth, wrapped it around Puck's arm and neck before knotting it. Puck stood up to sit down on the bed. Once Kurt joined him Puck hugged the smaller boy with his healthy arm.

"I've missed you." He said honestly.

"We've been talking to each other everyday Puck." Kurt said not breaking the hug.

" I've missed seeing you, it was frustrating to talk to a door."

" I can imagine that." Kurt answered.

"At least now you're not alone." Puck said trying to show the bright side of this shit.

" I'd rather be alone and you to be able to defend your sister." Kurt said.

" I don't think he'll hurt her as long as I'm in there." Puck answered more to reassure himself. "Hey I almost forgot ! I had brought things I wanted to give you to make your staying here more pleasant, I intended to throw the things through the chimney but there's no need since I'm here !" He stood up grabbed his backpack and sat on the bed again. "Close your eyes." He ordered the smaller boy to increase the suspense. He took the first thing out and put it in Kurt's arms. "Open your eyes."

"A blanket ? Oh that's really nice Puck I'm so freezing here !" Kurt said happily.

" I know, now close your eyes again." Kurt did so and Puck put the second item out. "Open."

"Oh cookies ! Great ! He gave me food but it was always crap I didn't dare eating everything." Kurt explained.

"And now, the last but not the least. Close your eyes." He took the last item and held it in front of Kurt's eyes. "Open."

"Vodka ?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"The best shield against cold and sadness." Puck said smiling.

"I don't drink Puck." Kurt said.

"But here you do, because I will and I never drink alone." Puck told the smaller boy.

" I never behave when I'm drunk Puck."

"Who cares ? Do you think I do ? We're alone Kurt, no one will laugh at you or any shit, it will make us happy for a while and we won't be cold." Puck said drinking a first gulp of vodka before handing the bottle to Kurt.

"I don't know." Kurt said hesitantly.

"C'mon let yourself go for once, no one will blame you for drinking, even if you tell your dad once outside I'm sure he'll tell you that it was a good idea." Puck said, and that was all it took for Kurt to surrender. He lifted the bottle to his lips and drank a long sip without even coughing, which impressed Puck.

"That's a good vodka." Kurt said.

"You can tell a good from a bad vodka ?" Puck asked impressed.

"Yes, April Rhodes taught me." Kurt answered while giving the bottle back to Puck.

Although Kurt knew about vodka, it was clear that he didn't handle alcohol because at the sixth sip he was clearly dizzy. He let himself fall on the bed with a dazed smile on his face.

" I haven't been drunk since... Since April Rhodes ! It feels good."

Puck hadn't had lunch so he felt dizzy as well, it felt good after all the crap they had been through.

"I haven't been drunk for a month, I missed it." Puck said taking another sip of vodka before lying on the bed as well. " I like you very much Kurt." Puck said looking at the boy lying next to him.

"You know who I like ? The Beatles !" Kurt said.

"Yeah I like them too, they're totally cool."

"And the best is that they lived in a shit town and they managed to become like the … the … I don't know." Kurt trailed off.

"The best band ever ?" Puck asked.

"Yeah ! And they did it with songs like Yellow Submarine. Who would be able to become the greatest band ever talking about a submarine or strawberries or...That's totally crazy !"

"Oh ! Let's create a rock band when we're outta here ! I'll be the guitarist and you the lead singer and I'll sing too and Finn will be our drummer but we'll treat him like shit because he's an asshole ! And we'll talk about stupid shit and we'll become as cool as the Beatles !"

"Deal !" Kurt said.

"Let's drink to that !" Puck took a long sip before handing the bottle to Kurt who took a very long sip as well.

"We're having a really good time tonight ! It's so much better than the last time you were here !" Kurt said.

"Cause I'm having a good time, good time !" Puck sang with Queen's lyrics.

"I'm a leaping star shooting through the skies like a tiger defying the laws of gravity." Kurt sang.

"I'm a racing car passing by like lady Godiva, I'm gonna go, go,go,go there's no stopping me." Puck sang along.

"I'm burning through the sky yeah two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mr Farenheit, I'm traveling at the speed of light I wanna make a supersonic man out of you !" They sang pointing at each other, laughing.

"I'm a rocket ship on my way to mars, on a collision course, I am a satellite, I'm out of control." Kurt sang.

"I'm a sex machine ready to reload, like an atom bomb about to oh, oh, oh explode !" Kurt burst out laughing as Puck mimicked playing the guitar solo.

"We are so good at it ! We should totally have a band !" Kurt said.

"We will and we'll be the best !" Puck answered. They remained silent for a while picturing what a blast it could be if they had a band.

" I hate Karofsky." Kurt stated suddenly.

"Oh I have an idea !" Puck exclaimed. "Tomorrow night when he comes we wait for him on each side of the door and when he enters you grab his legs and I jump on him and we tie him up and give him to the wolves who live in the forest !" Puck said. "Oh I need to tell Finn we're here ! We so loved playing here !" Puck added grabbing his mobile from his pocket.

_Fiiiiinn ! Kurt & I r in the hang man's shed, u know in the wolves forest ! That's totally cooool !_

"There are wolves ?" Kurt asked incredulous.

"Sure ! We used to play with them when we were kids. Or maybe they were sheep. But sheep can be dangerous can't they ?"

"Of course ! They have tentacles under the wool, but they retract them when people shave them." Kurt explained.

"And then, no more Karofsky ! Because he has no rights to kiss you !" Puck said infuriated at the mere idea of Kurt being kissed by Karofsky.

"Yeah ! And he's the only one who's ever kissed me and I hate him so it's no cool." Kurt said pouting.

"You don't hate me ?" Puck asked an idea popping in his head.

"Noooo ! You're totally cool !" Kurt answered.

"So I can kiss you and Karofsky's bad taste will be gone !" Puck said.

"I think it could work." Kurt answered. And Puck leaned above the smaller boy and kissed him deeply. Kurt answered, shoving his tongue against Puck's. When they broke the kiss Puck was even more dazed.

"Can I do it again ? That was awesome !" Kurt nodded. This time Puck pulled Kurt on top of him and put his hands on the boys hips while kissing him. He was starting to be really aroused by the situation and the alcohol and most of all by the boy on top of him. " I think I'm gay for you, is that possible ?" Puck asked curiously.

" I guess" Kurt answered before kissing him again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was chapter 13 ! personally i loved writing it (i felt like i was drunk just at writing =) )**

**Tell me what you think of it pleaaaase ! In next chapter there will be ... changes. (i won't say more of course !)**

**Love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

"It doesn't work, try with that."

"It won't work, we need pliers."

"I've got some."

Those were voices Puck was hearing far away form him. He didn't know what they were talking about because the words were senseless. And it didn't matter. There were only two things that mattered at the moment. First, the bare skin of the small body pressed against his own bare torso, Puck's arms wrapped around it. Second, the terrible pain that emanated from his right arm.

"It broke ! Guys we're … What the hell ?" It was Finn's voice and it was far closer all of a sudden, bright light surrounded the shed and the comfortable intimacy had vanished in one second. That's when everything sank to Puck. He got out of the bed and walked to the two boys who were standing stunned at the door.

"Guys what are you doing here ? You can't be here !" Puck said in a mix between disbelief and fear.

"Care to explain what you were doing in the hang man's shed almost naked sleeping with my brother ?" Finn asked.

"None of your business Hudson, but you can't be here, you can't free us ! Just go !" Blaine and Finn just didn't understand how much their presence here was endangering Sarah.

"Of course we can, proof is, we're inside with you." Finn said as he walked towards the bed. "Kurt are you okay ?" Finn asked concerned. Kurt groaned in his half sleeping state.

"I don't wanna dream of you." He mumbled. " I'm cold. Where's Puck ?" Puck smiled at the boy who assumed he was dreaming.

"I'm just here princess." He said walking back toward Kurt. "Finn and Blaine are here too by the way." He added. Kurt suddenly sat on the bed and looked around.

"What ? No ! You can't be here ! He will hurt Sarah if you're here !" Kurt said panic stricken.

"What the hell are you talking about ? We're here, you're free period." Finn said slightly irritated.

"You have no idea what you've done ! Later he'll come and-" Kurt trailed off. "Why am I in underwear ?" He asked blushing looking at Puck.

"I have no idea." Puck answered honestly. "But something tells me we had fun last night."

" I don't want to hear about that ! I have no idea what you're doing here Puck, all I know is that now we're taking Kurt back home." Finn stated.

"No way. We can't go he will hurt Sarah if we leave." Puck said stubbornly.

"It's too late Puck, they've already broken the padlock, he'll get pissed anyway, we'd rather go."

"You fuckin' go if you want to but I'm staying ! I'd rather be the one he beats up than Sarah." Puck said.

"We're not leaving you here Puck, look at your arm it's purple and twice bigger than yesterday night. He's dangerous, your ribs are not healed yet there's no way you're staying here." Kurt stated.

"As you say he's dangerous, I'm seventeen Sarah's eight, even if I'm hurt I'd handle him better than she." Puck said fimly.

"We'll protect Sarah with you, that's the only thing to do before he's arrested." Finn said. Puck thought about it for a while. There was no good solution anyway now that they had opened the shed.

"Alright let's go." Puck surrendered. They walked in silence, Kurt in Blaine's arms and Finn shooting sympathetic stares at Puck. Once in the car Puck said.

"Drop me at Sarah's school, I'll stick here for the day."

"No you need to go the hospital, I'll drop you there and wait by Sarah's school until you're arm's in a cast." Finn stated.

"Whatever." Puck muttered shooting a glance at his oversized and painful arm.

Once in the hospital waiting room Puck sat on an uncomfortable plastic chair. There were a lot people around, the man sitting next to him had a finger almost cut in two. Puck had to contain his urge to throw up and stood up again, pacing the floor. He thought things over, everything. And all of this was shit.

First he had been stupidly caught by Karofsky, the jock was so dumb it was insulting. Then he'd had his arm broken by the same brainless guy. The very beginning of the previous night was already a major disaster but the rest was just apocalyptic. He had gotten himself and Kurt drunk when Kurt didn't want it and that was going to explode at his face, for sure. Then he had given away their position to Finn, endangering Sarah in the process. And finally he had been making-out with Kurt, if not more. Well, in fact he knew there had been more but how more ? They had woken up in underwear and Puck had seen a stain of cum on the bed sheet. He just hoped that Kurt hadn't noticed it. And all of this was fucked up he wasn't gay. Never had been and never would be. He was grateful for Kurt not to talk to him that morning. If he was to be honest with himself, Puck had to admit that it had stung to see Kurt so happy in Blaine's arms. But he was not going to be honest with himself. What had happened was just a stupid mistake and they were both going to forget about that.

When the nurse, that wasn't even sexy much to Puck's displeasure, inquired how it happened he made up a story about some fight he had had with some wrestler and how she should see the other guy's face now. After that he received a call from Finn saying that he should get some rest at home, that he was going to stay around Sarah's school for the day.

So Puck walked home and was glad to find himself alone. He called Finn to make sure that everything was okay before popping a pill of his mother's valium to sleep soundly and forget about this crap.

He had a dreamless sleep that lasted several hours before waking up at the insisting sound of the doorbell. He groaned while slipping out of his bed and went downstairs. When he opened the door he found Kurt on the doorstep looking even more terrible than the night before. Neither boy said anything for a few minutes staring at the floor.

" I … wanted to thank you, I guess." Kurt said tentatively.

"For what ?" Puck asked.

"You know, getting me out of the shed." Kurt said looking at the floor.

"You better thank Finn and Blaine for that, I didn't do it on purpose." Puck replied bitterly.

"You were the one telling them where we were." Kurt said still looking at the floor.

"Look, if it had been up to me, we'd still be there so there's no greetings to make." Puck said honestly.

"I'm sorry for your sister, sincerely." Kurt said.

"It doesn't change anything."

"I'd better go." Kurt stated. Puck could tell the smaller boy wanted to talk more but he really didn't want so he didn't stop him. "Bye." Kurt said before turning on his heels and heading to his SUV. He looked upset and Puck didn't like it but he had his own issues to solve for now so he didn't run after him.

"See you round." Puck said not even sure that Kurt heard him. He closed the door and sat on the couch totally lost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys ! First of all, I'm very sorry for the late update but I decided to change this chapter totally so it was hard to write. It's not the best chapter I ever wrote but I hope you liked it anyway.**

**Thanks for reviewing you're awesome !**

**=D**

**Ant.**

**Ps: I still don't own glee...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

On Tuesday Sarah was sick. It was just a cold but was enough for her to stay at home the whole day. Puck's mom had taken her day off to look after her so Puck went to school his mind at peace. Hopefully Karofsky would be arrested before the following day and everything would be back to normal.

Yet, when he parked his truck in the school parking lot he caught sight of the jock walking shamelessly towards the entrance. After a short hesitation, because he didn't want to talk to the boy, Puck grabbed his mobile and called Kurt, but he didn't take the call. He called again but still no answer. Concern was filling him. What if Karofsky had managed to kidnap him again ? What if he had decided to punish Kurt for escaping ?

Puck jumped out of his truck still trying to call Kurt but the boy never answered. He ran towards the school entrance looking for something that could indicate that Kurt was here at school healthy. He went by his locker but there was no one there. He tried to find Finn to ask him still trying to call the boy, but Finn was nowhere to be seen either. _He would have stayed at home with his parents if something happened to his brother._ Puck thought panic stricken.

That's when he saw it. He wouldn't have noticed it two weeks before but now it caught his eyes like the brightest light. The hem of a red scarf turning on the corner of the corridor; it could have belonged to any girl at school if it wasn't for the fancy men boots the boy was wearing. Puck ran to the corner his mobile still stuck on his ear when he saw Kurt grabbing his mobile and switching it off before entering the girls' bathroom. Puck entered as well to find Kurt applying make up on his bruises.

"What the fuck was that ?" Puck asked infuriated.

"You should not be here." Kurt said calmly.

"You ignore me now ? Have you got any fuckin' idea how worried I was ? I thought you had been kidnapped again !" Puck shouted, hating how calm Kurt looked.

"Sorry for getting you worried, as you can see I'm okay." Kurt stated.

"Well I'm not ! What the fuck is he doing here ? He should be behind bars right now !" Puck said outraged.

"That's why I didn't take your calls you're always yelling." Kurt said.

"Oh yeah I'm yelling ! And I'll be yelling as long as you won't tell me what the fuck is your problem ! He threatened my sister Kurt ! My sister !" Puck shouted.

" I had a talk with him yesterday night and I told him that as long as he doesn't get close to your sister I'm not suing him." Kurt explained still applying make-up.

"You're joking right ? You're letting him go away with all he did ? Did something hit your head or something ?" Puck asked seriously because, really, nothing else could explain Kurt's behavior.

"My mental health is great, thank you very much. I just can't ruin his life like that, he's grieving and needs help."

"So now you're gonna help him ? After he sequestered you for two weeks you're gonna help him ?" Puck asked bewildered.

"I didn't say that I would be the one to help him, but he needs help and he won't find it in jail."

"You know what ? If you don't report him to the police I will. I have no idea what's going on in that stupid head of yours but I'm not following it !" Puck shouted.

"If you do that I'll report you for sexual assault." Kurt said looking at Puck in the eyes through the mirror.

" I never assaulted you !" Puck exclaimed.

"Really ? Then what happened ?" Kurt asked quirking an eyebrow, challenging Puck to answer.

" I have no idea what the fuck happened, but either have you !"

"Exactly but I can say whatever I want to the police since I'm the victim in all this. I don't want you no harm Puck, all I'm asking you is to give him a second chance."

"You're so stupid ! I know you can be naïve and everything but you can't think there's a good guy inside of this dumbass !"

"He won't touch your sister Puck, that's all that matters. I know you won't do anything as cruel as denouncing him." Kurt said slipping his make-up in his little bag before stepping towards Puck. " I just need you to trust me." He added extending his arms as to hug Puck like Puck had hugged him right after being locked up the shed for the second time. But the boy he had hugged was not the one he was looking at. He had lost the innocence and vulnerability he once had and had turned into an arrogant spoiled brat who always got what he wanted.

"Don't touch me." Puck sneered before storming out of the room.

On his way to his first class, Puck caught sight of Karofsky sitting in a classroom and could not hold it. He entered the room and walked straight to the jock, ignoring the teacher's calls he grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't you fuckin' dare laying one of your dirty fingers on my sister or I'll make you eat your cock bit by bit !" He threatened before releasing him and storming off.

Puck spent the day alone not talking to anyone. He kept a constant eye on Karofsky to check if the jock was still here.

When he entered the choir room at the end of the day he saw Kurt looking sad and Mercedes trying to cheer him up but he didn't care, he walked to a chair in the corner of the room and sat down not looking at anyone. He was almost glad to see that Kurt wasn't happy. He didn't deserve to be happy after what he had done. Threatening Puck of reporting him for sexual assault was not Kurt like. Any arrogant bitch would be able to do that, but not Kurt. At least not the Kurt he had met in the hut.

"I'd like to pair up with Puck." The Mohawk boy heard. He lifted his head to see Kurt looking at him.

"You're joking right ? There's no way I'm doing anything with you." Puck stated.

"Puck, calm down. I don't want any animosity in my class. You will work with Kurt and that's final." Mr Schue said.

"I'm out." Puck said standing up and walking at the door. Kurt grabbed his valid arm.

"Puck please don't leave." He begged him.

"What are you playing at ? You think that after what you did I'm gonna be all friends with you ? Screw that ! And don't touch me !" He said shoving Kurt's arm away. He didn't want to say more, nobody knew what was going on, nobody even knew that Puck had known where Kurt was for the past two weeks.

"I know but I thought that-"

"You were wrong, I don't wanna have anything to do with you." Puck said before leaving for good.

It hurt. It hurt badly. Seeing the pain in Kurt's eyes hurt. But Puck didn't want to be hurt by that. He should not. He should not care about Kurt because Kurt didn't care about him at all. He wish the last two weeks never happened. Wish he never grew attached to the little brat who was playing with him. His life was fuckin' perfect before all that ! He had never been scared for his sister's life. All of this was Kurt's fault. So the best he could do now was to stay away from Hummel and keep an eye on Sarah.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here was chap 15 ! I'm trying to update quickly but changing last chapter forced me to change the whole rest so it won't be daily updates like before.**

**This chapter is dark and not happy but I hope that you liked it anyway...**

**Thanks for reviewing, don't stop you're great !**

**Love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

_Don't touch me !_

Noah's voice had been echoing in Kurt's head ever since he had last heard his voice. Sat on his bed his thighs pressed against his chest, Kurt was waiting. He had been looking for a solution ever since he had been released but nothing came to his mind. All he wanted was Sarah to be safe as well as Puck and himself but there was no solution for that, so he had opted for the solution that kept Sarah safe. He felt sick and had never been so down in his life.

And this time, Puck was not by his side to help him through this. He didn't want him to magically fix everything up, all he wanted was someone he could talk to about all this. But he was too scared to imagine the consequences if he did so. So he stayed there moping in his room. At first Burt, Carole and Finn had tried to get him to talk to them about what had happened, but they had stopped after realizing that he would not talk about it until he was ready. They thought that it was the trauma of being prisoner that kept him from talking.

But reality was different. In reality Kurt didn't talk afraid of letting too much words slip from his mouth. He was so scared that he would be able to crack down in tears and tell everything. And that would be his death. Maybe not physically but certainly psychologically. So he kept quiet in his room, secretly hoping Puck to knock at his door and talk to him and laugh with him like before. But Puck wouldn't come because Kurt had made him run away. Because Puck could not understand unless Kurt told him everything and he would not tell anything to anyone. So Kurt had lost his closest friend. He knew that, if Puck had come and talked to him, he would have seen that there was more to Kurt than what he was showing. Even through the hut door Puck could tell when Kurt was not one hundred percent honest with him.

On Wednesday Kurt was walking through the school parking lot, secretly hoping no one to talk to him the whole day. However, since luck had left his side years before, his wish was not fulfilled. Making his way to his locker he was blocked by Karofsky.

"You don't say a word and you follow me." The jock said before walking away not even checking if the boy followed him. Knowing he had no choice, Kurt followed the bigger boy until standing in the locker room by the shower stalls. Still not facing Kurt, Karofsky said. "You little slut I can't believe you did that to me." Kurt froze, he had no idea what the jock was talking about but his tone showed more than anger.

"I don't know wh-"

"Don't deny I know you did it ! And with Puckerman you little whore ! I knew he was a man-whore but I thought you were much better than that !" Without any warning, David's fist landed on Kurt's jaw.

"We haven't... I didn't..." Kurt tried to defend himself as tears started to fill his eyes.

" I know you did ! There were stains on the bed sheets !" Karofsky shouted. " I never touched you ! I stopped myself because I thought that you deserved much better than doing it in a gloomy place like this ! I even prevented them from doing anything to you ! And now I find out that you did it with the worst asshole ever .!"

"You are the worst asshole ever !" Kurt yelled. He knew how the jock's feelings worked and right now he had reached the climax of his anger so whatever Kurt said it would not make things worse. He was roughly shoved against the wall of the stall and could barely breath after the shock.

"You will love me Kurt ! I know you will !" Karofsky shouted before punching Kurt everywhere he could.

"Can't you understand that it will just never happen ?" Kurt almost implored. This statement earned him a knee in the stomach. He collapsed on the floor.

"And don't even try to tell someone or you know what will happen." Karofsky finally said before exiting the locker room. Kurt laid there for a while trying to recover enough strength to stand up. He made his way outside, breathless, and walked towards the bleachers, knowing that no one would bother him under them. He had barely no more strength when he reached the grassy spot he was looking for. He sat down and automatically hated himself for not taking his magnesium pills. He had a lack of magnesium that paralyzed him partially when his heart beat too fast. He had time to lay down on the grass before feeling his limbs getting numb. He remained there for maybe half an hour, breathing with difficulty, when he could finally move his fingers. When his mobile rang Kurt managed to catch it through his thumb and index and took the call.

"Need to talk to you, where are you ?" Puck's sharp voice asked.

"'der the eachers." Kurt answered, he hadn't noticed that even his mouth was numb until trying to talk.

"Are you okay ?" Puck asked concern filling his voice. Kurt shook his head on the phone tears attacking his cheeks again.

"No." He managed to cry in the phone.

"Okay, I'll be here in a minute, you said you're under the bleachers ?" Puck asked already moving.

"Yes." Kurt mumbled still not moving.

Puck hang up and ran towards the football field completely panic stricken. Kurt could barely talk on the phone as if he had his jaw broken or something like that. And the boy never admitted when he was not doing well, so he must be very badly hurt. When Puck reached the bleachers he saw a body lying on the grass. He got closer and found Kurt, not moving his eyes open looking at him. He had bruises all over the face and arms.

"Oh fuck Kurt what happened ?" Puck asked, slipping an arm under Kurt's head to sit him.

"Karofsky." Kurt managed to articulate. Puck clenched his fists holding Kurt's shirt.

"Can you move ?" He asked. Kurt shook his head and Puck froze. When someone could not move it meant that something had hit the spinal cord, maybe Kurt was paralyzed permanently.

"'s nothing, happens very often. Already can move my fingers." Kurt showed Puck who sighed in relief.

"Why the fuck did he attack you ?" Puck asked. "You told me that he was not dangerous, that there was no risk ! And I fuckin' find half dead under the bleachers !" Puck said unable to contain his rage.

"That's true, there's no risk for your sister and you. He was just angry that's all." Kurt explained his lips moving with more ease.

"And why was he angry ?" Puck asked. Kurt turned his eyes to not look at the jock. "Answer me Kurt, why was he angry ?"

"Because of whatever happened that night in the shed." Kurt finally admitted blushing even through his bruises.

"Fuck !" Puck shouted. He didn't want to talk about that. He had no idea what to even think of that. "How did he find out ?"

"Something about stains on the sheets. Promise me you won't do anything Puck." Kurt begged.

"Why would I do that ?" Puck asked, he was still slightly pissed at Kurt.

" I … Just don't do anything Puck please." Kurt implored.

"You know, as long as you won't tell me what's going on I'll go and punch him in the face before suing him." Kurt suddenly burst int tears, his face hidden in his hands, Puck had never seen him in such a state. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and hugged him for a while. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on." Puck whispered in his ear.

"If I tell you I … I can't Puck. The most important thing is that he won't touch your sister I know that so no worries." Kurt said failing at sounding casual.

" I worry for you, did he threaten you of something ?" Puck asked.

"Only if I talk so as long as I don't denounce him he won't do anything." Kurt said his a little steadier.

" I … Kurt I can't leave you being as scared as you are. What if he keeps on beating you up ?" Puck asked feeling terribly helpless.

"He won't and as soon as I find a way to fix everything up I tell you, I promise." Kurt answered.

" I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday, I thought you were really trying to protect him." Puck apologized feeling terrible.

"It's okay." Kurt answered trying to wriggle his way out of Puck's arms. He sat some feet away from Puck hugging himself. "You should go, you're going to miss second period." Kurt said, he looked hurt.

"You know that I didn't mean to insult you when I told you not to touch me ?" Puck said feeling extremely bad for saying this to the boy.

"Just go please Puck, I will go back home and sleep you can leave me alone."

"Kurt I-"

"Just leave I want to be alone we'll talk later." Kurt said before standing up awkwardly and leaving towards the school parking lot. Puck watched him go and decided that he would do everything he could to get his friend out of Karofsky's filthy claws.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

"Puckerman ? What are you doin' here ?" Karofsky asked.

"We need to talk." Puck said clenching his fists at the mere sight of the jock.

"We've got nothing to talk about."

"Listen, either we talk here in front of your family or you come with me and we talk in the forest." Puck said. Karofsky shot a glance behind him where his family was gathered for a family lunch.

"Alright." He said following Puck. They walked in silence Karofsky following Puck. Once in the forest he stopped. "What d'you want Puckerman ? Coming-out ? I know what you did with the fairy."

"You don't call him that !" Puck said. "And yeah we did things in the shed, things he'll never do with you coz' he doesn't give a damn about you." Puck added. Karofsky punched Puck in the face. Instead of punching back Puck grabbed the jock's arm and twisted it on his back, paralyzing him.

"Now you will listen to me. I have no freakin' idea what you did to him and what you threatened him of if he ever denounce you but you're not going away with what you did understand ?" As Karofsky didn't answer, Puck twisted his arm a little more. Even with only one arm he was far stronger than the dumb guy. "Answer."

"Yeah I understand." He said reluctantly.

" I swear if I ever see him in the state he was in yesterday you're dead Karofsky. You scared him so much that he was fuckin' paralyzed ! If it happens again, I don't care what your fuckin' threats are, you'll pay for it."

"You'd better care about the threats." Karofsky smirked. Puck grabbed the back of his head and slammed it against the trunk of the tree.

"You wanna go in the shed for a few days Karofsky ?" Puck asked.

"That's precisely what you should avoid to do, as well as hurting me. If I ever disappear this little queer of yours will suffer." Karofsky smirked again despite his bleeding forehead.

" I swear you're gonna regret ever touching Kurt." Puck shouted slamming his head against the tree again before leaving.

Walking towards his truck, Puck kicked everything that was on his way. What the fuck was that threat that terrified Kurt so much ? There was nothing to be scared of if Karofsky was in jail right ? He was the problem so if he was put out of harm's way, they would live at peace.

Puck drove to Kurt's house since Kurt knew what the problem was, it had made him cry the day before. Kurt never cried but he had looked totally petrified by fear so it was something huge and the boy knew precisely what it was.

"Puck ? What are you doing here ?" Finn asked after opening the door.

"I need to see Kurt."

"He doesn't want to talk to anyone." Rachel stated, Puck hadn't seen her because she was standing behind Finn.

"Yeah man, he won't want to talk to you." Finn added.

"I don't fuckin' care I gotta talk to him." Puck said making his way inside the house. He knew where Kurt's room was since he had fell down the stairs once. Finn and Rachel didn't make any attempt in stopping him, he entered without even knocking at the door and went down the stairs. Kurt was sitting on his bed writing something in his little notebook. He had bruises all over his face and was wearing pajamas. _Damn he looks beautiful._ Puck thought.

"So you're going to stand there watching me the whole afternoon or are you going to tell me what you're doing here ?" Kurt asked sarcastically. Puck ignored the comment and sat on the bed next to Kurt. He took his shoes off and rested his back on the headboard of the bed. "Make yourself at home." Kurt commented on the same tone.

"Already done." He said and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Alright." Kurt said slowly. "So you came here to sit on my bed and watch me write stupid things ?"

" I want you to tell me what has Karofsky threatened you of if you ever denounced him." Puck said calmly.

"I thought you had understood that I wasn't going to tell you."

"I had, then I had a little chit-chat with our friend Dave and I realized that even if you don't want to tell me you will." At that statement horror settled on Kurt's face.

"You... You went to talk to him ? But I told you not to ! Now he will..." Kurt trailed off.

"Now he will what ? That's precisely what I need to know. He said that things would happen to you if he disappeared and I have no idea how it is possible but you do and I want to know." Puck stated.

"I can't Puck. If I do they will..." Kurt quickly lifted his hand to his mouth as if to prevent himself from talking more.

"They ?" Puck asked. There were other guys ? Were they jocks or adults ? And what the fuck did they want to do to Kurt ? "Who ?" Kurt shook his head. "Kurt, tell me who 'they' are !"

" I can't." Kurt said his voice shaking.

"You can't fight alone against several guys Kurt." Puck said wrapping Kurt's shoulders with his valid arm to show him he was not alone. "Tell me who they are."

"I don't know who they are. Karofsky took them to the shed the day after he released you. They were... They are older than us." Kurt started to cry as he remembered the event.

"What have they done to you Kurt ?" Puck asked, tears invading his eyes as he imagined the worst.

"They didn't do anything. They... They wanted to but Karofsky stopped them claiming that I was his. But then Karofsky told them my name and where I live and he told them that if I ever denounced him and that he ended up in jail they were free to find me and to … to do whatever they want to do to me." Kurt said between hard sobs. Puck hugged him tightly angrier than ever.

"They won't do anything to you Kurt." He whispered in his ear. " I'll never let them touch you."

"There's nothing we can do Puck. If we don't do anything nothing will happen." Kurt said.

"You spend your days terrified, we need to stop it." Puck answered, stroking Kurt's hair gently as Kurt let go of the tension he had kept bottled up ever since he was free. Looking at him, Puck realized that there was nothing he could do to fight the feelings he had for the smaller boy. Even if it made him bi or even gay he didn't really care. He kissed him gently on the cheek. All he had to do now was find a plan. No, not a plan, THE plan. A badass plan that would save Kurt for good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is quite short but i coudn't make it any longer. The story is getting really dramatic but hopefully Puck will find the plan !**

**Thanks for your reviews you're awesome !**

**Love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

__Party at my place tonight everyone has to be here. Love u. Brit.__

It was a text from Britanny Puck received Saturday afternoon. He didn't feel like partying at all, he was still trying to find a way to make Karofsky regret ever hurting Kurt. His phone buzzed again.

__You go to Brit's party tonight ?___ Kurt._

Puck was surprised, he was certain that Kurt would be the last person to want to go to the party.

__Dunno. U ?__

Puck answered. He didn't want to go to the party but wouldn't let Kurt go there on his own.

__I need to take everything out of my mind so I think I'll go.__

__Alright, then I'll go with u.__

Puck answered. He thought about it for a while and sent another text to Britanny.

__Whos gonna be here ? Puck.__

There was no way he would let Kurt go to a party where there were jocks, even less Karofsky. First there was the risk of Karofsky to attack Kurt and that would result in Puck killing Karofsky right away. And anyway, getting drunk would probably result in Puck beating the crap out of the disgusting jock.

__Only the glee club.__

Okay so there was no problem.

__I'll b at ur house at 8.__

He texted Kurt.

__Why___ ?_

__Ur not goin there alone.__

Puck sent. As if he would let Kurt go out of his house alone. That was beyond ridiculous to even think that.

So at eight Puck was knocking at Kurt's door.

"Hi Puck."Finn said when he opened. __Damn is he always waiting behind the door to open ? It would be far more pleasant to have Kurt to open for once.__"Kurt ! Puck's here let's go."

"Wait, you're going with me as well ?" Puck asked not thrilled about the idea. He was used to being alone with the boy and they were okay with it. Puck was even more than okay with it, he loved to have Kurt only for himself.

"Of course, we live at the same place and we both go to Brit's party we won't use two cars." Finn explained. Kurt appeared behind Finn, he was wearing the clothes he used to wear before the kidnapping and looked amazing in tight jeans. He had stopped wearing them after coming back home since he was scared of seeing Karofsky at school.

"What's with the smile ?" Finn asked looking at Puck.

"I'm just happy to see he's doing well." Puck answered pointing at Kurt.

"We need to take Rachel." Finn said once they were sitting in the car. Puck groaned but didn't say anything and drove to Rachel's. His nice drive with Kurt had turned into a glee club meeting, great, just great.

Three hours and seven drinks after that the party was awesome. No one asked about Kurt or anything. It was just about the glee club and having fun, it was great.

"Puck, Santana and I had a fight and she doesn't want to sleep with me, would you like to come in my room with me ?" Britanny asked. She looked like a child asking for a favor it was cute.

" I can't Brit I need to keep an eye on Kurt." Puck answered.

"He can come with us." She said smiling.

" I don't think it'd please him." Puck answered with apologetic smile. He had had sex with Britanny in the past but since he joined glee club he saw her as his little sister and couldn't do anything with her anymore.

"TRUTH OR DARE !" Tina yelled, Puck had never heard her speaking so loud, everyone was clearly drunk. Everyone gathered in the middle of the room sitting crossed legs.

"Britanny, truth or dare ?" She asked.

"Dare !" She said.

"Take your top off." She told her.

"Yeah ! Maybe Puck will want me after that !" Britanny said shamelessly taking her shirt off. Puck received a glare from Santana.

"Hey I said no !" He defended himself.

"You'd better !" She said.

"Kurt truth or dare ?"Britanny asked.

"I'm so drunk that I will say... Dare !"

"Kiss me !" Britanny yelled. " I miss your dolphin kisses so much !" Everyone laughed and Kurt leaned on Britanny and kissed her deeply before Santana had to pull him back by the collar.

"That's enough gay boy." She said.

"But ! I want to kiss !" Kurt pouted. "Puck truth or dare ?" He asked. Puck knew that a dare would be to kiss him, and he was craving to do so. But he had already taken somewhat advantage of Kurt drunk, he didn't want it to happen again.

"Truth." He said.

"Coward !" Rachel yelled.

"Is it true, my dear beloved Noah Puckerman, that you told me that you were gay for me ?" Kurt asked chuckling. All the vodka Puck had in his mouth one second ago went out by his nose. Everyone just looked at Kurt like he had grown three more noses. Puck stood up and grabbed Kurt's arm before leading him towards the kitchen.

"Kurt what the fuck was that ?" he asked.

"A truth and you didn't answer." Kurt said smirking

"You can't do that ! That was private !"

"That's what you told me, or are you denying it ? But if you're too ashamed to admit it just drink your whole glass." Kurt shrugged, it really looked like nothing to him and it hurt Puck.

"It's not about shame ! I won't just tell it to everyone like that ! There's no use since we're not even together." Puck answered irritated by this conversation, he could clearly see that Kurt didn't want him and it pissed him off to talk about it.

"You wouldn't assume it even if we were." Kurt replied.

"You know nothing about that !"

"Anyway, we'll never find out so stop arguing and drink your damn glass already !" So Kurt was rejecting Puck, wonderful. Puck glared at Kurt before making a move to go away but suddenly Kurt threw his arms around Puck's neck and kissed him passionately. Puck wrapped his arms around the boy' waist to hold him the tightest. His drunken state gave him one certainty, he would never let Kurt go away. But after two minutes he realized that he would eventually have to, he took Kurt's hand and led him in the living room.

"Yes I said it." Puck shouted to his friends. "And I meant it !" He added as everyone gasped.

"Alright white boy, we need to have a talk." Mercedes stated grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Hey ! Where are you taking my boy ?" Puck asked grabbing Kurt's other hand.

"Outside we gotta talk." She said.

"You have to know that this boy is not going anywhere without me." Puck stated firmly.

"Alright just come with us !" She sighed. They went outside, neither Puck nor Mercedes let go of Kurt's hands.

"Uh I love you both guys but I'm really hot right now and I'd like you to release my sweaty hands por favor." He stated. "Not hot in that way Puck, although I'd really love us to do what we did that night just here because it was really really hot. And I mean hot the same way you do."

"It's not a problem." Puck answered taking his shirt off. He received a slap from Mercedes.

"You two stop talking right now ! Now, what's going on with you ?" She looked clearly irritated but so serious it was hilarious. Puck could not stop himself from bursting out laughing.

"Mercedes, with all due respect, I think you should stop being so serious. Your best friend's got himself a boyfriend, isn't that wonderful ? Look how hot he is !" Kurt told her exaggerating every move.

"You're not bad yourself." Puck replied appreciating shamelessly his boyfriend's behind.

"Hey guys what's wrong ?" Finn asked joining them.

"Oh thank god ! Finn help me stopping those two from jumping on each other please they won't stop."

"And what's wrong with jumping on my boyfriend ?" Puck asked.

"So they're really boyfriends ?" Finn asked bewildered.

"Explains why I was checking out your brother earlier, huh ?" Puck stated quirking both eyebrows.

"But where does that come from ?"

"As I said to our good old local asshole-oh it rimes !" Puck chuckled.

"You're such a poet !" Kurt said kissing him.

"So what did you say ?" Finn asked.

"Oh yeah, so, as I said to our good old local asshole, spending the night together gets two people closer." Puck said shooting exaggerated doe eyes to his boyfriend.

"I'm tired." Kurt stated yawning.

"You should go sleeping, I'm taking you to Britanny's room." Mercedes stated.

"I thought that I had already made it clear that he's going nowhere without me, I'm gonna watch over my princess' sleep."

"I'm not gonna comment on the 'princess' thing." Mercedes said leading them to Britanny's room.

"We're finally alone." Puck said smiling to the smaller boy laying on the bed. "Do you really remember what we did that night ?" Kurt nodded smiling.

"And it was wonderful, like nothing I had ever done." He said smiling sleepily.

"Would you show me ?" Puck asked curiously, horny at the mere sight of Kurt laying on the bed.

"Mmm... Maybe tomorrow. For now I'm too tired." He answered. Puck was disappointed, he was a horny drunk and the object of his desire was finally his so he really thought he would get some action.

"But tomorrow you won't want me again." Puck pouted. Because he was pretty sure that it was the alcohol that made Kurt behave like this, he had even proved that he was ready to kiss anybody tonight.

"I think I'll still want you. And anyway, if I don't want you tomorrow I would regret anything we could do tonight." Okay, that was a good argument.

"Then, let me kiss and hug you goodnight if that's all I can get." Puck gave up. Kurt grabbed him and laid him by his side. He snuggled in Puck's neck. "All I know is that I'll still want you tomorrow and all the following days." Puck whispered softly in Kurt's ear, hoping the boy would remember that even out of his drunken state.

"Karofsky, he doesn't want us to date." Kurt mumbled half asleep. "He texted me to warn me that very bad things would happen to me if something happened between us tonight." After this statement Kurt seemed to drift into sleep. Puck tried to hold back his urge to go and beat the crap out of the jock. "But we don't care about him. I want to be with you. I want us to make love." Kurt added and Puck didn't know if the boy was asleep or not. "Soon. So that when his friends will come to rape me they won't steal my virginity." After this, Kurt's breathing was slow, indicating that he was finally sleeping.

Puck however could not sleep. Kurt was really desperate and had even accepted the fact that he would be raped by Karofsky's freaks.

"They'll never touch you Princess, I swear they won't." Puck told him before closing his eyes, holding his boyfriend tight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm really sorry for the late update, i had a hard time writing the end of this chapter (even if it went all naturally when I wrote it tonight.)**

**I really hope you liked it ! I think we're getting close to the end but there will be at least three more chapters if not more.**

**I really love you guys and thanks a lot for your reviews they're awesome ! Please keep on telling me what you think of the story !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18:**

Kurt was in his room thinking things over. The events of the night before where all over his mind. He had been weak; all the fears he had hidden until then were out now. He had admitted everything to Puck and felt bad about that.

He had told Puck that he still wanted to be his boyfriend. Maybe that was the worst decision he could have taken but he needed Puck to be there with him like he had been since the beginning. He knew Puck and knew what his reputation was, he was not relationship material. Even less first relationship of a fragile boy material. But Kurt liked to think that the Mohawk boy had changed because it really appeared like he had. After all he had not been with a girl ever since Kurt had been kidnapped and he really seemed to like Kurt.

The smaller boy would just have to make things clear with Puck and everything would be okay. Hopefully.

Someone knocked at his door before entering the room, it was Finn. The tall jock had spent the day talking to Kurt, trying to understand what had happened between the two boys for them to be dating now. However when Finn's face appeared he looked in shock.

"Kurt, something happened. It's Puck, he's at the hospital."

* * *

><p>Walking home from the mall, Puck was happier than ever. Kurt had not come back on what he had said the night before. In the morning, when Kurt had woken up, Puck had dreaded him to freak out and run away from him, but instead, he had cuddled closer to him and kissed him.<p>

All of this was brand new to Puck and he didn't know what to think of all that. Kurt was a boy and Puck had never liked a boy that way. He had an immense affection for the boy, an affection he had never felt for any girl. He had never been in a real relationship, that was new too. He would have to be faithful and everything, something he had never managed to be before. He didn't want to be something bad for Kurt, he was already going through too much crap to add a bad boyfriend to it. But if Puck managed not to screw everything up, he would be a great help for Kurt.

That's why he was walking home from the mall, he hated the place, there was always too much people, but he had found a present for Kurt to show him that he really cared. It was black leather bracelet he thought would fit Kurt's style perfectly.

All of a sudden, Puck felt a presence just behind him, he could feel a heavy breathing on his neck.

"Goin' somewhere Puckerman ?" Karofsky asked.

"What d'you want Dave ?" Puck asked clenching his fists at the memory of the desperation in Kurt's voice the night before.

"Well I made it clear to Kurt that bad things would happen to him if something happened between you two. The thing is, you slept together and decided to date so that's bad." Karofsky said. He sounded really confident.

"If you lay a finger on Kurt I swear you're dead !" Puck threatened. The bigger jock just smirked.

"Yeah that was the idea at first. But then I realized that I like him and I don't like you. Disfiguring him would be a bad waste so I opted for you. I know he will be hurt if something happens to you." Karofsky explained. Puck laughed at that statement.

"And I assume you would be the one disfiguring me ?" He asked.

"That was the idea yeah." Karofsky said. "You see, at first I was attracted to Kurt because he was beautiful and proud and there was no risk for him to be taken by someone else. But now I realize that he's nothing but a little slut who spreads his legs for the first boy around." The insult was too much for Puck, he clenched his fist but just before he hit his nose, his elbow was caught by someone.

"I don't think you'll be the one delivering punches today Puckerman." The big jock said. Two hands grabbed Puck's arms and locked them behind his back, he found himself almost unable to move. The first punch hit his cheek.

"You fuckin' bastard !" He shouted. Two other guys appeared by his side. "Don't touch me !" He struggled to get free.

"He's the jerk who slept with that nice piece of ass yo showed us ?" One of the men asked. Karofsky nodded. After that, Puck could not count the blows he received. Puck was used to get blows thank to his fight club. However, nothing could have prepared him to the sharp pain he felt in his stomach all of a sudden. The last thing he saw was Karofsky's smirk that turned into a blurry mess before everything turned black.

"Now it is Kurt's turn, but don't worry we won't touch his face. We've got something much better for him." Karofsky's voice said. And that was all.

Everything was white. And there was nothing around, like he was nowhere. All he knew was that the surroundings were white. He knew no place that white, he must have passed out or something because he felt dizzy. It felt like only his mind was here because he couldn't feel his body. Or maybe his body was just too numb for him to feel it.

There was a voice not far but Puck could not see anyone. He wanted to ask where the person was but no sound went out of his throat. There was something around his torso, it was tight and not pleasant.

That's when it hit him, his clothes had been changed and the bracelet was in his jeans' pocket. He had lost Kurt's present. Kurt would not know that he really cared. He would dump him because he was the worst boyfriend ever.

There was something else about Kurt. Something he had to worry about but he could not recall what.

"It's not your fault." Puck heard Finn's voice saying. He did not know if he agreed or not since he had no idea what happened.

"Yes it is ! He had told me that bad things would happen if Puck and I decided to date and I … I just shrugged it and now he's..." Kurt sounded totally wretched. "They stabbed him Finn. All he had done was being wonderful to me and he... He would look the same if he were dead." Kurt was crying it was terrible to hear.

"Come here." Finn said. Puck heard the muffled sound of Kurt crying in his brother's chest and was glad for Finn to be here for once.

"What if he never wakes up ?" Kurt asked. So there was a risk of him to never wake up. Maybe the fact that he was aware of his surroundings made him out of risk.

"You should go and rest at home." Finn said. "I'll look after him for now."

"You call me if he wakes up." Kurt asked, he sounded exhausted, how many time had he been in this bed ?

"Yes. Oh by the way, Puck's mom already pressed charges against Karofsky. " Finn said.

"So he got arrested ?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly they're looking for him, he disappeared."

"The coward probably ran away." Kurt said. " I'll come back in an hour."

Suddenly Puck panicked. He knew that Kurt should not go away alone. It was dangerous.

_Now it is Kurt's turn, but don't worry we won't touch his face. We've got something much better for him._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey dear readers ! I hope you liked this ... dramatic chapter ! A little cliffy at the end because I'm sure everyone loves cliffhangers !**

**Thanks for your reviews you're awesome ! Oh, and if you don't like my story just stop reading instead of wasting your precious time.**

**Love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

"Man, you look bad." Finn said "Look, you can't die or anything okay ? Since we were kids it's always been you and I and now you're not here. Well, you're here but I don't even know if you can hear me or even feel I'm here." Finn was rambling. Kurt in danger and Finn was here, rambling to a comatose man. Puck wanted to scream, he wanted to yell at Finn to make him run after Kurt but his body would not obey.

"We've always done everything together. Remember when we went to the hairdresser and asked for Mohawks ? I looked like an idiot and I was jealous because you looked like a real badass. And at school, when everyone was laughing at me because I looked like a clown you sent them all to hell. I never thanked you for that, but yeah, thank you it was nice." Puck smiled internally at that memory, Finn really looked ridiculous with a Mohawk. But he had done that because Puck didn't want t be the only one to try it so Finn had been nice too.

" I feel stupid talking to you, I'm sure you can't hear me. Or maybe it's like when we were playing like we were stuck in another dimension. You know, we acted liked we couldn't hear your mother talking to us because we were seeing something else, it pissed her off every time, that was awesome. So maybe it's that. Or maybe, you're really stuck in another dimension and can't answer me. I don't know. If it's that you can blink or squeeze my hand to show you hear me." Finn said holding Puck's hand, but Puck still couldn't move. Finn paused for a while.

"Look, I don't know what to think of all these things between you and Kurt. I don't know if you're sincere or playing with him, but Kurt is sincere. He's been crying ever since I told him what happened to you, claiming it was his fault. So, as I said, I don't know if you're sincere since you're not even gay, but I really hope you are. And if you don't wake up for me do it for Kurt. I promised Burt I'd look after Kurt and give hell to anyone who dares hurting him, and now he's hurting. You just started dating, or something, and he's already crying his eyes out, and it will be a lot worse if you die. So, I know you've had surgery and maybe it hurts but Kurt hurts more and if you die right now, I swear I'll kill you man. You can't do that or Kurt will be alone again."

Puck was fed up with all of that. He didn't want to hear all these things about Kurt crying, he wanted to wake up to tell Finn to run after Kurt. Puck had no idea how long Kurt had been gone maybe half an hour. Karofsky and his freaks had the time to find him in half an hour. They had the time to do so many things in half an hour. Rage took over Puck's body as terrible images of Kurt being raped in an alley formed in his head. He tried to gather all the strength the rage gave him and squeezed Finn's hand the tightest he could.

Finn felt a sudden pain in his hand as Puck squeezed it hard.

"Dude ? Puck you're awake ?" He asked as he scanned Puck's face for some kind of reaction. He saw his lips moving as his friend tried to say something. Finn leaned over Puck to place his ear at the level of Puck's mouth. "Talk to me." He said.

"Kurt." Puck muttered.

"Kurt is not here, it's me, Finn." Finn said.

"Kurt's in danger." Puck managed to say.

"No, he's gone home he's safe." Finn said to reassure his friend.

"He's in danger, run after him." Puck muttered, Finn could hear that Puck had barely no strength to talk and then it hit him. It was Finn who drove Kurt to the hospital so his brother was going home walking. "Kurt's in danger." Puck muttered again. Finn was panic stricken.

"I'm going after him Puck. They won't touch him." He said as he ran out of the room. He saw a nurse and ran to her. "Noah Puckerman is waking up."He told her before running through the hospital which seemed too big suddenly. When he was finally outside he spotted his car in the parking lot and hopped into it. Panic made him shake and he had a hard time starting the ignition. When he did he drove through the parking lot as fast as he could and was soon driving the way home looking around to spot Kurt walking on the sidewalk.

But it was not Kurt he spotted. It was a letterman jacket pushing something in an alley. He stopped the car, not giving a damn that he was in the middle of the street and took his mobile to call 911.

"911, what is your problem ?" A woman asked.

"My brother is being attacked." He said. "He's in an alley at the corner of Columbus and Lincoln st." He said as fast as he could.

"What's your name ?" The woman asked.

"Finn Hudson. Come quick please." He said before hanging up and storming outside the car, running to where he had just seen Karofsky.

"You didn't obey to me Kurt. What I asked from you was easy wasn't it ?" Finn heard.

"I'll never obey you !" Kurt shouted. "Help ! Someone help me !" He yelled.

"Gag him." Karofsky said. "In fact, it's not a problem that you did what I had told you not to. Now I'm gonna do something I've been craving to do for years so I'm kinda happy. Pull down your pants." He instructed Kurt. Finn was outraged, he entered the alley and found Karofsky and three other men forming circle around a gagged Kurt.

"I'm gonna kill you Karofsky." Finn shouted.

"That's what Puckerman said and look who's almost dead now." Karofsky said. Finn went to him and punched him in the jaw as hard as he could. Two of the men went to hold him back as the last one was holding Kurt who was struggling to get free. Karofsky spat blood on the floor.

"You fuckin' asshole ! How can you do that to him ?" Finn shouted.

"The way he's always been walking, he is begging to be fucked so I'm giving him what he wants." Karofsky said walking closer to Kurt and pulling down his pants. Kurt was crying trying to break free, kicking everywhere he could.

"He doesn't want to be fucked by you ! But I'm sure he'd be glad to be fucked by Puck" Finn shouted, trying to distract Karofsky's attention from Kurt.

"Puckerman is almost dead so it doesn't matter." Karofsky said.

"Really ? And how do you think I knew Kurt was in danger right now ?" Finn asked. He knew he would probably get the same as Puck but he didn't care as long as Kurt wasn't raped. And what was the police doing ?

"Shut the fuck up Hudson !" Karofsky yelled as he unbuttoned his own jeans.

"I won't shut up unless you release my brother ! You freaks are four against one cowards !" Finn shouted again.

"Oh but everyone will have a ride don't worry Hudson." Karofsky said and the other men chuckled. All of a sudden there were lights and sirens. One second later four cops were here and arrested the men who tried to flee.

"Finn Hudson ?" One of them asked.

"Yes it's me." Finn said walking towards Kurt as one of he cops arrested Karofsky.

"Can you come with me ?" The cop asked. Both boys nodded although Kurt was crying and shaking in fear of what could have happened. " I need your name kid." The policeman told Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel." He said his voice quivering.

"You did great son." The man told Finn. "We've been looking for these men since yesterday, they attacked a young man." He said.

"Puck !" Kurt shouted. "He's alone !"

"He's fine Kurt, he awoke and told me you were in danger that's why I came." Finn explained.

"You know him ?" The policeman asked.

"Yes but it's a very long story." Finn said as he saw that Kurt looked exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm really sorry for the late update. I have a friend at home and I can't find time to write when she's here... But I managed to write this chapter in like two hours so I'm proud of myself !**

**I don't know when I'll update next chapter but it won't be long. There will be one or two more chapters in this story.**

**I have news for those of you who followed Time to leave, I had an idea last night for the sequel I said I'd write, and if I follow this idea it will be a multi-chapters sequel.**

**That's all I had to say.**

**I love you all and thank you for your reviews you're really really great.**

**Ant. **

**=D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

"I want to see Noah." Kurt stated.

"I'm sorry kid but we need your deposition before you go." The policeman said.

"But he just woke up alone in his room after being stabbed !" Kurt said.

"If you want it to never happen again you need to tell us everything so the ones who attacked him will go in jail for a long time, you get it ?"

"Okay." Kurt said reluctantly.

"Great." The cop said. "So, do you know why did they attack your friend ?"

"It started one month ago." Kurt explained. "But I couldn't denounce him, he said that his friends would come and rape me if I said anything."

"What has he done to you ?" The cop inquired.

"It was Friday night, I was going out of school and Karofsky came to talk to me. I told him to go away because he's always been bullying me, but then he grabbed me and forced me inside his car, I couldn't defend myself, he's far too big."

"He told me that I was a freak and that I had hypnotized him and now he was a freak too. But then I told him that I never wanted him, that I was disgusted by him and hated him. So he punched me and locked me up in a shed in the middle of a forest."

"Wait, you're the boy who disappeared for two weeks ?" The policeman asked.

"Yes. He almost never hurt me during the first week. On Saturday, Noah found me by luck, but Karofsky caught him and locked him up as well after hitting him with a baseball bat in the ribs."

"When you say Noah, it's Noah Puckerman ?" The cop asked. Kurt nodded.

"The next morning Karofsky released him; but he told him that he would hurt his little sister if he told anything. So Noah went to talk to me every night since then but couldn't do anything more."

"He could have released you during the night and denounced Karofsky at the same time." The cop said skeptically.

"No because Karofsky had told him that he had friends who would hurt me if he ever got caught." Kurt explained. "The second week on Sunday night, when Noah came to see me, Karofsky was still here, he got really angry and broke Noah's arm before locking him up again. But this time Noah had his cell phone and he told my brother where we were and in the morning he came with a friend and released us. Once outside I could not denounce Karofsky because I knew what his friends would do to me so I just let it go." Kurt explained. "One day Karofsky found out that Noah and I had … done things in the shed we were locked in and he beat me up pretty badly. Yesterday, we had a party and Karofsky texted me that if something happened between Noah and I bad things would happen. But we decided to date and now Noah's in the hospital." Kurt finished.

"I'm sorry kid. And what happened today before we got there ?" The cop asked.

"I was walking home from the hospital. I really thought that they had run away, but then Karofsky grabbed my arm without saying anything and dragged me in this alley where his friends were and he told me what they were going to do to me. Then Finn arrived and you arrived soon after him." Kurt ended. "I told you everything, now can I go see Noah please ?" He asked.

"Look; you've been really brave during all of that. I have to tell you something, the trial won't be pleasant, there are a lot of homophobic people in this town." The cop said.

"I know, I have to face them everyday, but in this trial there will gays on both sides so Karofsky has to be condemned right ?" Kurt asked.

"I really think he will. I know his father, he's an powerful lawyer, but he's a right person and given what his son did, he won't pick his side." The policeman said. "Now you should go and see your boyfriend." He added smiling at Kurt.

"Thanks a lot." Kurt said standing up. He went out of the room and found Finn waiting for him.

"You okay ?" He asked.

"Yes, let's go and see Puck." He answered.

"I'm pretty sure he's worried sick right now." Finn agreed.

* * *

><p>"You can't leave the hospital right now, you haven't got the authorization." The nurse said.<p>

"I don't fuckin' care about your authorization ! My friend's is danger I'm gonna help him period." Puck stated standing up and walking at the door.

"I'm going to call the security if you don't stop this, you're not in state of leaving your room."

"Look at me, I'm standing on my feet and still alive, so I can sign your damn authorization if you want but I'm leaving !" He said.

"You're a minor, you can't sign it, only your mother can." She stated still blocking the door.

"You know I've been stabbed ?" He asked, and the nurse nodded. "The assholes who did that to me may be killing my boyfriend right now, do you really want to feel guilty for the rest of your life ?" He asked.

That's when he saw Finn walking down the corridor. He pushed the nurse aside and ran to his friend. Finn had a bruise on the cheek and Puck automatically assumed the worst.

"Where's Kurt ?" He asked at the same time the boy entered the hallway. Puck ran to him and took him in his arms. "You're okay right ?" Puck asked.

"They caught them Puck. They've been arrested and they will go in jail !" Kurt exclaimed, he sounded as if he didn't believe it himself.

"What have they done to you ?" Puck asked.

"They had no time to do anything, Finn got there on time and called 911 and now they're arrested !" Puck kissed Kurt as passionately as he could given his painful jaw. He didn't care that everyone in the room could see them, Kurt was safe and that was all that mattered.

The nurse appeared behind them, giving the boys a disapproving look.

"You got a problem with them ?" Finn asked.

"Just tell your friend to go back to his room." She said before walking away.

"Puck you have to go back to your room." Finn told Puck. The Mohawk boy turned to him and hugged him quickly.

"Thank you man." He said. He grabbed Kurt's hand and they went back to his room.

"Thank you, if you hadn't woken up on time I wouldn't have been able to help Kurt." Finn said once Puck was sitting on his bed.

"I told everything to the police, they will have questions to ask you." Kurt said.

"I'll tell them everything and then Karofsky will go in jail for a fuckin' long time !" Puck said. The three of them spent the rest f the night talking about a lot of stupid things, their minds free from any worries.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is a bit flat but isn't it good to see them all happy for once ?**

**I know I said it after last chapter but I don't know yet if there will be one or two chapters more.**

**Thanks for your story alerts, favorite story and author alert, you're really wonderful !**

**Love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=D**

**Ps: I haven't said it for a long time, I don't own glee. **

**Pps: Oh and if you could review that would be amazing ! And a big, huge, and warm thank you to Jasondragon64 for being so supportive in every reviews and every story, you're great ! =)**


End file.
